


The Desert Rose

by Mysterie



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Adult Situations, F/M, Gen, Implied Intimacy, Murder, Romance, adult teasing, hardship, on-going role play, role play, some nudity but no details, some violence referenced, suggestive talk, tags may change as story progresses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: An ARKS rp based story.This revolves around Kaori Revan, a young heiress to a company that specializes in harmonizers. A master Summoner and confident in her ability to fight, she is most uncertain when it comes to social situations and keeps others at arms length at all times. That is... until she meets a knight in shining armor and suddenly her life is turned upside down and she begins to question her choices in life and how she should deal with the oppressions she has suffered from her own parents.
Relationships: Guinlyn & Wil, Jacobi/Ariya, Kaori & Ariya, Kaori & Guinlyn, Kaori & Jacobi, Kaori & Minasein, Kaori & Ninavask, Kaori & Rhed, Kaori & Vincent, Kaori/Wil, Leila/Stryker, Vincent & Wil, Vincent/Guinlyn
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The original formatting for this story had all of the paragraphs tabbed instead of actually all paragraphed. Unfortunately AO3 doesn't support this format and thus I have a bunch of paragraphs instead... even so, I hope that you enjoy this work! 
> 
> This work includes characters of players of Phantasy Star Online 2. Each character is the rightful property of the player that owns them. I only own Kaori and her parents. Other characters are owned by other players and are thus the rightful owners of said characters. I take no credit for the decisions these other characters make or what they say.

The cake was deliciously moist, a decadent treat of chocolate with fluffy chocolate moose carefully settled between the three layers of cake and an icing that was soft and sweet, but not so sweet as to make any wince. Just the right amount of sweetness for flavor and a berry to top it all off. A berry that was neither a cherry nor a strawberry though the round fruit was as red as a strawberry was, it had a green stem much like a cherry would and in the frosting was a small bit of chocolate to top it all off. 

This berry was one of the many fruits grown on a planet that was not unfamiliar to the woman who ate this particular confection. As holo snow fell all around the cafe, she barely noticed those who passed by at this hour nor paid much heed to the planets in the large pottery trough near the table she had chosen to sit at, the other three chairs remaining empty. Her comrades were either on the battlefield or had retired for the evening, though many operatives still ran or walked around the place; some on various tasks while others were taking their leisure in the companionship that they had. 

She was not a stranger to this place, its ambient music helped her relax after a day of work. It was a good place to gather and it was this place that had changed her life as well. She was decked in a bright red skirt, vest and shawl that screamed of the festive spirit of two days prior. 

For the Season of Gifts had ended already, but there was still much merriment to be hand until the end of the month. A green skirt beneath the main had fringes of white and the red was decorated with a golden border to match the gold that graced the hems of the vest, the top of the skirt and the red bow that settled around her neck; beneath the vest was a short white sweater and she had on snow gloves, though in truth it was not an attire meant for true cold weather. 

The boots she wore were also snow white with golden trip along the top. The festive hat upon her head was red with white trim and along the sides were green plaid ribbons with bells in the center. The outfit, though festive, was a contrast to the lavender hair of the woman whose eyes were a soft velvety lavender as well. 

Behind her, just barely brushing the bottom of the peach colored chair was a set of wings that slowly flapped. Imitation wings that did not actually work, but moved with the power of her photons flowing through them. They were a deep purple that faded to other shades until they reached the pink at the tips, black patterns swirling through them, in mimicry of a butterfly’s wings. 

On top of her hat was a tiny doll that latched onto her, it smiled and tilted its head right and left. Its eyes sometimes blinking. It was a doll made in the likeness of one of the two Guardians of the Oracle fleet. Matoi. 

She wanted a matching one of the other Guardian but as far as she knew there wasn’t one that had been made yet. Matoi hadn’t seemed to mind but the other Guardian was perhaps more reluctant to be made into something of a celebrity despite that they were simply for their actions that had propelled ARKS into the era it was in, both good and bad. 

As of now, the fleet faced the threat of a photoner from the past, Shiva, and her minions. The rumor across the ships was that one of the three had been taken down, but which one she did not know. At 34, Kaori Revan, heiress to the Melodies empire, was not an operative to cross on the battlefield. 

She was a master in her skills as a Summoner and held the blades of a Fighter with great certainty and skill that borederlined on being mastery. She excelled in Etoile and even knew a bit about handling Hero, Techter and Braver as classes. She was long used to dining alone, but that did not stop the wistful sigh that escaped her before she had even taken the first bite. 

Those deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with light and gentleness were on her mind. How could she not think of him? He had retired to his room hours before, tired after a long day of being an ARKS and a bit of innocent fun in the snow and some tea at a friend’s. To say that she was fixated with him would perhaps be an understatement. 

His blonde hair was colored with brown and he had a beard and mustache that were well kept. A picture of knights of old in books that she had begun to read that had come from Earth. She had never expected to ever run into a true knight in shining armor. So many years she’d lived, dodging suitors her parents had thrown at her and relationships in general as her parents did not want her to inherit the company when they passed it on. 

Instead, they were of the mindset that a man should run things and ever since she’d 14 they had been trying to hook her up with various ‘friends’ of the family. She’d wanted nothing to do with it from the start. Now, however, she found herself head over heels for a man she barely knew, but the connection, in her mind was undeniable.

He seemed to have felt it as well, as the way things were going. She was happy. For once in her life that had seemed like nothing but a struggle... everything seemed to have led up to that one single point in her life and if she had to do it all over again in a heartbeat she would as long as it meant coming face to face with the man she undoubtedly loved. 

It was a whirlwind romance, as the phrase went. She had barely known him three days, but she could not deny what lay in her heart and how he affected her. Made her feel like a true lady, rather than what so many of her parents’ choices had treated her as. 

She felt as if she were a real person around him, and that made all the difference. Her thoughts wandered from that moment to how this had all come about. It was like a fairy tale, in a way, how things had just fallen into place like that. As if someone out beyond the reach of the stars had decided to write her story and give her a happy ending after all the hardships. It was almost surreal thinking that today was the third day she had known him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are unfamiliar with Phantasy Star Online. Here's a bit of a short guide of technology and such. I will continue to add content for reference as needed.
> 
> Cast - basically an android that has battle capabilities but they have a human soul inside of their core which gives them their personalities, which can vary. 
> 
> Pets - a variety of animals that are controlled via a harmonizer by an individual in the Summoner class.
> 
> Harmonizer - a rod or sword like weapon that vibrates at various frequencies to communicate non-verbal commands to a pet both in and out of battle via a special device, normally a collar, that is affixed to the pet upon birth.
> 
> Tablet - a small device with a screen that has various functional capabilities, including but not limited to: carrying items, sending text messages, accessing information from the ship
> 
> Teleporter - a transportation device that allows an individual to travel instantly around the ship
> 
> Telepipe - a mobile teleportation device, it is a single use item that is coded to send the user back to the specific ship that it is registered to from planet side.
> 
> ARKS - it stands for Artificial Relict to Keep Species, ARKS operatives are trained to defend the peace against falspawn and other enemies
> 
> Falspawn - creatures made of negative photons, referred to as F-Factor
> 
> Photons - the energy that gives ARKS power to do almost anything, from energizing weapons to purify falspawn to powering the ships of the fleet of Oracle
> 
> Oracle - the name of the fleet of ships that travels through the universe
> 
> Season of Gifts - the time of year where friends and family exchange gifts (this term is not cannon to the PSO universe and is one I made up to replace Christmas as PS02 is not set on Earth and thus there's no reason for anyone in the fleet even knows what Christmas is aside the few operatives from Earth itself)
> 
> Guardian - this is the highest rank a field operative can hope to achieve without being drafted to be an officer. This position is currently only known to be held by two operatives in recognition for their outstanding service to Oracle.
> 
> Summoner - this class utilizes pets to fight off enemies, thus great care and attention is often given to the pets of those who are in this class for the well being of their pets can be the tipping point between winning or losing on the battlefield; Summoners, on their own, are otherwise rather weak in combat.
> 
> Fighter - this class utilizes swords, gunblades and knuckles to fight off enemies. Gunblades are exactly what they sound like, swords with the capacity to shoot projectiles as well.
> 
> Etoile - this class utilizes wands, double sabers and dual blades - such as daggers or swords, but is unable to use techniques. It is a type of class referred to as a Scion or Successor class because it requires a certain level of mastery in two other classes before an individual is allowed to apply. It stands opposite of Phantom.
> 
> Phantom - this class utilizes rods, rifles and katanas. This class excels in using techniques to get close to enemies. It is a type of class referred to as a Scion or Successor class because it requires a certain level of mastery in two other classes before an individual is allowed to apply. It stands opposite of Etoile.
> 
> Hunter - this class utilizes swords, partisans, and wired lances. 
> 
> Braver - this class utilizes bows and katanas.
> 
> Ranger - this class utilizes rifles and launchers.
> 
> Techter - this class utilizes wands and talis.
> 
> Gunner - this class utilizes twin machine guns.
> 
> Force - this class utilizes rods and talis.
> 
> Hero - this class utilizes twin machine guns, swords, and talis. It is considered an advanced class that borrows its weapons from Gunner, Fighter and Force.
> 
> Dark Falz - creations of the Profound Darkness, individuals that were corrupted by its influence, there are five known: Luther the Fallen (Loser), Elder, The Apprentice, Gemini the Duplicate, and Persona. Of the five known, the most enigmatic and elusive of them is Persona, whose origins are not fully understood.
> 
> The Profound Darkness - an entity of negative photons that wishes the destruction of everything.
> 
> Photoners - ancestors to those of the Oracle fleet, it was their meeting with Xion that allowed for a lot of the advancements they have in using photons.
> 
> Akashic Records - said to be a recording of everything that has ever happened in the universe
> 
> AIS - ARKS Interception Silhouette, they are mecha armed to take battles against massive foes, built to survive particularly stressful and extraordinary circumstances, including battles that take place in space itself.
> 
> Shiva - a vessel created by a photoner many years ago and was later used to house and trap The Profound Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

“You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl.” The words that neither Jacobi nor Ariya Revan wanted to hear as the baby’s cries pierced the air. The man stood in a business suit, brown hair slicked back with gel and brown eyes hard like steel. 

His wife had brunette hair that was damp from sweat, though it was normally wavy and well cared for and put together as he was; this was different, however, due to the fact she had just given birth to his heir and thus the lack of neatness and usual decorum was not out of place in his mind. Her eyes were also the same brown of his. The man had wanted a son and instead he had a daughter. 

He was the head of a blooming company, Melodies, that made the finest Harmonizers and were top of the line for all the ARKS operatives. The militant members of the Oracle fleet whose job it was to protect citizens from falspawn and the like. Despite the occasional threat on the ships, ARKS was proficient in keeping the threat at bay. 

There were always the occasional casualties, mostly among the very young and very old, but that didn’t matter much to the Revans. They were business folk who had inherited the business that had been started up when the class had first been an idea in the minds of the high brass who were in charge of the fleet, before the class was even a thing. The first harmonizers had come from a team of scientists who worked for Melodies - which, at the time, was actually a company that built parts for the AIS units and helped keep them up and running as well as a few other odds and ends. 

Melodies true calling came upon the revelation of the Summoner Class and they not only had the very first models out en masse, but also made sure their harmonizers were top of the line. Jacobi sighed, he knew what he had to do as his wife was getting too old to safely bear children and this was their second, their first had been lost due to complications early on. 

“What are we going to do?” Ariya asked her husband while the doctors were busy cleaning the child up and weighing her. He grimaced but his expression became determined.

“What we have to Ariya. We wanted an heir, we got an heiress; but that doesn’t change anything. We will make her ready to hold the company until she is married.” Ariya nodded and lay back in the bed, exhausted from bringing the new life into the universe. Even with all of the technological advances, bringing new life to be was still hard, tiring work for the mother. Jacobi pulled out his tablet and swiped through his contacts before he found his lawyer, who was on standby almost all hours of the day and called him up.

“Yes sir? How can I help you today Mr. Revan?” 

“I would like to draw up an inheritance clause for my new baby daughter.”

“Right away sir, do you wish for me to be present there, to do this over the visiphone coms or what other method would you prefer?” 

“I will meet with you within the hour at the town square cafe. As per usual.” 

“Very good sir, I shall have all the possible needed documents for you upon your arrival.” 

“Good. See you then.” He ended the call. 

“Not to interrupt sir, but what is the child’s name?” It was one of the doctors who had overseen his daughter’s birth.

“Kaori Revan.” 

“Ah, of course sir. We have the documents here for your signature and to print the name as you wish it to be spelled.” He nodded and took the pen and document and filled it out quickly before handing it back. Jacobi then left the hospital where his wife was resting with the newborn to meet with the lawyer who was getting everything ready. 

He would need to make sure that his daughter would inherit the business, but also that she be married as soon as possible to strengthen it as well as ensure a future generation to come. He grimaced a bit, he really, really had wanted a son to carry on his legacy. Beggars could not be choosers, however. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sit up straight Kaori, you are not an Udan.” Came the voice of her mother, the creature in question walked on both its feet and its hands and was slouched over most of the time. The young girl sighed, brushing back wisps of her lavender hair from her face as her mother insisted she have bangs. She did not like it. 

She did not like the dresses she was forced to wear so often. She did not like this lesson. She wanted to be outside and seeing the world around her, not cooped up in a room with her mother learning how to - in her mother’s words - be a proper lady. 

Kaori wished dearly she could just go play host, as often did with the stuffed creatures she was allowed. They were her only friends and companions. They listened to her and were a constant comfort for her when her mother was cross or her father angry with her for one thing or another. 

For getting her dress ruffled, for accidentally dropping food on herself, for speaking when she was not being spoken to and the list just went on and on. It seemed she could never truly do anything right in their eyes. She desperately wanted their approval, but it was just so hard! 

There were so many rules and she tried to remember them all, she really did! She wanted her parents to be proud of her! So of course she sat up straight as her mother said and focused on the tablet in front of her as her mother went on with her instructions again about how the harmonizer was built. 

The pieces of one were sitting on the desk in front of her that she sat in front of. She was expected to be able to know each part by name and be able to, in another year or so, construct one on her own without any guides or help from anyone or anything. Kaori loved the pets that her parents kept for instruction, but she was never to play with them or pet them, as they were dangerous creatures meant for battle and nothing else and that only a harmonizer could tame them.

What her parents didn’t know was that, when they were busy with other things and she had some time to herself, she had snuck to the room where the pets were kept and would talk with them; even try to pet them. They had been reluctant to allow her to pet them, at first, but eventually the Jinja and the Wanda that were kept there both warmed up to her and often greeted her with quiet, but happy barks whenever she visited them. She had been doing so since she was eight. 

It had been upon her eight birthday that she had been informed her training with the pets and business would start. It had not let up since. Day in and day out was a routine, morning meant washing up and dressing, a lesson about the parts of the harmonizer followed by breakfast. After that she would be ushered off to school to learn with other children her age.

Children she was not to talk to, not play with, not associate with in any manner without supervision or her parents prior approval. She was not to make friends with anyone who had not been approved by her parents. As such she found that things were very stilted and awkward whenever her parents would approve of a ‘play date’ for her. 

She didn’t know how to act and would ask if they wanted to play ‘host’ with her and she would have to explain what it meant and often they would be okay with the game but soon be bored of her and it and wander off to ask when they could leave. Something that had puzzled her and her parents to no end. No matter who they tried the result was always the same. By the time she was ten they had pretty much given up trying to find a suitable friend for their daughter.

She was about eleven and a half when she first managed to run off from the home, slipping past the usual guards and such and running as fast as she could to a park she had only seen from a window of the home she lived in. It had been much further than she had thought, but even so she had managed to make it where families were enjoying the noon sun and the fresh air while their children played. Kaori felt shy, but she wandered over to the children, keeping out of sight of the adults mostly. 

She wasn’t sure how to begin to play when a boy bumped into her. She turned to see him. He was dressed in a simple blue shirt and jeans.

“Hi! I’m Ninavask! Want to play?” 

“Um, I’m Kaori... what are we playing?” 

“There!” He pointed over to one of the slides.

“We’re seeing who can get down the fastest! Come on!” He grabbed her hand and tugged her after him. She didn’t know what sort of game this was, but she wanted to try. She had never been on a slide before that she could recall and found that she enjoyed going down it a lot. 

She giggled and raced to the end of the line after Ninavask. She lost track of time and she’d had such a good time that she had ruffled her dress by the time the guards had found her and pulled her away from the other children.

“I don’t want to go!” Kaori protested as she was pulled away by the guards, this caused several others to come over in concern, but the bodyguards simply informed them that they were dealing with a misbehaving child that they were hired to watch; reassuring the other residents that nothing was wrong and that Kaori was simply protesting going back home and to her parents who were worried for her. They seemed to accept this and she was dragged back.

“Kaori! Are you even listening?” Her mother snapped, drawing her mind out of her memory of one of the few times she’d gotten out of the home to play. To be a normal child for once... 

“Yes mother.”

“Then repeat what I just said.” Kaori hated it when her mother did this, but she had heard this lesson so many times and simply by looking at the tablet, the information that was on it, she easily picked up what her mother was talking about... if not word for word.

“You were explaining how the harmonizer’s internal battery was functioned not by any electrical or outside means to power it outside the photons that go through the capacitor that not only give the harmonizer its power but also cause the resonation sound that each pet responds to, commands that they understand and obey both on and off the battlefield.”

“Correct. I’m glad you’re paying attention this time.” Kaori didn’t want to be punished for not paying attention. Her parents had never laid a hand on her, but they didn’t have to. Punishment meant spending time in a white room with nothing in it. 

No sound, nothing to look at or touch but four white walls. She absolutely hated that room and she didn’t know what its original function might have been, but she’d learned very quickly her parents used it to keep her in line when need be. 

“As a reward for actually paying attention you may have a single cookie once we are finished with lessons.”

“Thank you mother.” She said, she had to or the reward would be taken away.

“Very good, now, I want you to follow the instructions before you on how to assemble a harmonizer and put it together.” Kaori nodded and looked at the instructions and began to get to work. It would take her several minutes to connect everything, even with the proper tools and this wasn’t even a real one as it lacked the capacitor, but it had a small plastic insert that served to pretend to be the piece as this was a practice model only. 

She was expected to know how to assemble and disassemble one. After several minutes of being very careful with the parts, she had assembled one. Most harmonizers on the market were very simple but this was the latest model, a more complicated version of the ones that beginner summoners were given.

“Good. Your lesson is over now.” Kaori nodded and got up from her desk and headed to the kitchen were breakfast was waiting and, upon her mother’s instruction, a single chocolate chip cookie. Kaori sat up straight while at the small table she was meant to sit at, as she never sat with the adults. 

She tucked her napkin into her lap as she had been taught before she began to slowly eat the meal. Once she was done with that she set her napkin on the plate, a servant whisked it away after she had gotten to her feet and headed to her room to pick up her tablet that was specifically for school only and had no other function. Tucking it under her arm she then headed out to the living room where two guards awaited her. 

They left the apartment complex with her in tow and down to where the driver was waiting for her. They climbed in with her as she had once ran away from school and now they had ensured she could not do so easily again. Kaori didn’t mind school, but she missed Ninavask. Her first and only real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udan - an ape-like creature that makes its home in the tropical forest regions on Naverius.


	4. Chapter 4

Sixteen. Tomorrow she was going to be sixteen years old and Kaori felt she’d endured more than enough. Two years ago her parents told her that she was going to be of marrying age soon and that she was going to have to pick a suitor. 

First there was Robert, then Quinton, then Jerome, Jerico, Andris, Alberto, Keros and the list just went on and on... all of them picked for her to choose from. So she’d been told. Not a one of them had any interest in her, all they cared about was the company, just as her parents did. 

She was not going to be coerced into a marriage. Her grandmother, sweet as she’d been the few years Kaori had known her, had told her secretly stories about ARKS. Against her mom’s wishes, Kaori had always begged her grandmother Vya to tell her more about the wonderful things that ARKS had done, the fierce battles they fought and it had been last week, after turning away another suitor that Kaori had told her parents that she wanted to enroll into ARKS. 

They’d pulled her from the school she’d known then after a stern lecture that she was NOT going to be a militant grunt, that she was the sole heir of an empire and she was going to marry someone to carry on the legacy. The last week she’d endured various lessons from an ARKS veteran who had retired from the business. He was not one to pull punches, regardless if the work had to do with harmonizers or simple math. 

She had been insulted, bullied and pushed around. She was also expected to know simple hand to hand combat too. She’d been training in that since she was four and yet this veteran had spat on her, literally, after mopping the floor with her. 

Yelling as if he expected her to actually manage to go toe to toe with him and not be bruised and battered at the end of it. It was going to be her sixteenth year tomorrow and she didn’t want yet another suitor for her birthday. To be told to ‘be nice to this one’ or ‘act like a lady’ or anything else. 

Ninavask had told her once she needed to stand up to her folks and she had... but the punishment was harsher than she’d anticipated. She had no friends to help her, Ninavask was long gone into the ARKS academy and though he’d told her he would rescue her she realized she couldn’t count on him to do that. She needed to rescue herself. 

So, desperate to get away once and for all, she had lay quietly in her room after packing some things into her tablet that she had once used at school. She had been squirreling away mesta that her parents often lazily left around the house, not thinking that their daughter would care to take it when she had everything she needed. It wasn’t much, but it was more than enough to cover the entry fee and probably feed her for a while if there were any costs on that. She just hoped the academy provided. 

Not that she wouldn’t be able to get a small job if she needed to but it would be more convenient if she didn’t have to. Once all was still, she slipped from the bed, replacing herself with one of the many stuffed animals she had once played with as a child.  _ This is no life for me. I will be an ARKS. Just like you were once grandma... I promise I will at least fulfill that dream. _

It took some doing, slipping past all the cameras and guards. It wasn’t as easy as it had been when she’d been younger and once she was outside she used the shadows of the building to hide, sneaking past more cameras and guards and further into the city and only when she was sure she was out of sight of the cameras did she break into a run towards where she knew the drop ships were docked. She handed the guard a pass, keeping her tablet tucked under her shoulder and pretending to not have a care in the world, as if a ship to ship transfer was something she did every day... 

She never had of course, not even once, but this was her ticket to freedom. Being on another ship meant getting lost in a sea of faces. She would be free... she just needed to be patient... She watched the being check over her pass before nodding and handing it back.

“Welcome aboard miss.” 

“Thank you kindly.” She replied with a smile and went up the ramp into the ship to get settled into one of the few seats awaiting passengers. There were only two others and neither seemed interested in her. One had his nose in his tablet and the other was dozing away the whole trip. She didn’t care. She was free! 


	5. Chapter 5

Training was tough, but not too bad. In fact, Kaori much preferred it over the tutor she’d been given and the school she had gone to once. The first week or so she’d woken up before her alarm and had gone back to bed for extra sleep. She was so used to getting up constantly before school for her mother’s teachings that it had taken her a bit of time to adjust to her new surroundings. 

The academy provided food and drink for trainees after some paperwork was signed that said the applicant’s first paychecks would cover the cost. In the academy she learned to scale obstacles and other things within her first week. It was at the end of the week while resting that she was able to see she had a text on her tablet. 

She picked it up and read it. It was from her parents:

You come home this instant. You are in big trouble young lady.

  
  


She hovered over the reply button a moment then hit it and sent a reply:

  
  


I’m perfectly fine. I am on my own now. You can’t control me like you used to. 

  
  


She wouldn’t hear much from them any time soon, not until she was a certified ARKS operative. It was the evening of the first day, she was resting from the attack she’d been through. She had not had any warning... and neither had he. 

After years of not seeing each other she and Ninavask had been reunited only to be dropped upon by a Dark Ragne. She’d only time to dive from the huge shadow, crying out a warning too late as the thing had landed on top of her friend. It was as he was laying in the medbay, healing, that she learned her friend needed treatment that neither of them could afford at that moment. 

She barely even remembered what had happened to them, one minute they’d been in the field talking happily about old times and training and the next moment she’d seen an ominous shadow and had screeched out a warning. She’d pulled her friend to safety and towards the telepipe while her faithful Wanda had kept the creature at bay, fighting for all its worth to keep them safe. As she sat in the medbay, trying to figure out what to do, that was when she saw the text on her tablet:

  
  


I’ve heard your friend was hurt. We will cover the cost on the condition that you agree to take the position in the company as head of the intel.

  
  


Kaori sighed, they were trying to corner her again... but what choice did she have? Neither Ninavask nor herself had the mesta right now. So she sent back a reply:

Agreed.

  
  


It was all she sent. From that point on she heard from them over the tablet every single day and from those who worked for the company. It was her job, now, to direct these people and that meant looking over reports and other things on top of ARKS missions. 

Fortunately being and ARKS afforded her mobility. The downside was if you didn’t do work for ARKS you didn’t get paid and thus bills piled up. She had managed to get a small apartment away from the city and in the tundra by saving up mesta carefully and spending only what she had to. 

Day in and day out was the same routine for years on end. She would wake up in the morning, feed herself and her pets, do some warm up stretches, head to the gate to pick up daily missions, do said missions and then head back to go through whatever paperwork the company had for her while she fed herself and her pets lunch and supper. She had made a nice little home out of the quarters, with her meager savings, when things changed for her again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kaori, I need your help.” Kaori sat down at the cafe table where Ninavask was sitting with tea and a kettle.

“Tea?” 

“Please.” He poured a second cup and slid it over to her along with the sugar. She blew on the cup before adding sugar and testing it to see if it was the right amount before drinking it.

“What do you need my help with, Ninavask?” It had been years now, she was a Master Summoner, she knew everything there was to know about the pets under her care, harmonizers and the business of selling them. She listened to him explain about this girl in the Vanguard, an alliance group he’d recently started running with that she had seen the members of hanging around but hadn’t really interacted with. Her lack of social skills made it difficult for her to do more than talk to those who wanted to do business with her or visa versa. 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to talk to this girl?” 

“Well, yes. I mean, I’ve tried and she doesn’t trust ARKS, we need her to trust us.” 

“So you sent the socially inept to do it?” She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“I really could use your help. I really messed up.” Kaori sighed.

“Very well.” Despite that she had spent all her time avoiding others, doing missions solo regardless of how tough they were and working her way up with little to no real help from Ninavask as her so-called mentor... she couldn’t turn away her best friend. 

“Alright, so what’s the plan then? How do you expect me to achieve the goal?” 

“Well, just talk to her, get her to trust you but don’t tell her you’re an ARKS operative.” It seemed simple enough, right? Kaori nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks.” She finished her tea and got up as an announcement for a mission came over head on the PA.

“Time to get to work. I’ll see you around.” 

“See you later!” He dashed off as if someone had shocked him with electricity or something. He always was energetic and off in a hurry to do things. She headed off to the nearby quest counter herself, she would do the quest, but on her own. She only teamed up with others when absolutely necessary and she was never friends with any of them. 

She never really tried because she just couldn’t bring herself to. When the mission was over with, like with any, she’d restocked her supplies, refilled the small shop she had been working on getting to sell things for a tidy bit of mesta to fetch her more income and give her more financial freedoms. She had never again asked her parents to foot a bill. It wasn’t much, but she had bought her wings with the mesta she had gathered from the shop and she was proud of those wings. She had gotten them because they had reminded her of her late grandmother and how she had once told her. 

_ “... when you are older I want you to spread your wings into this wide universe and fly away on your own. To achieve that dream which you have held close to your heart.” _ She had never forgotten those words and now she was living that dream. She could have quit the company any time she wanted now, but she had come to care about in the first few months she had been working there even if she had almost never had a reason to meet any of them face to face. 

For as long as she could remember her parents had tried to send suitors to her, even paying for ship transfers for suitors to meet with her face to face. The days she’d been met in the cafe with a new suitor looking for her were the longest. She had lost count how many she had turned down over the years. 

She never celebrated her birthday either. What was the point? She didn’t want to remember the past and how every year on her birthday was another test or lesson or suitor. 

There was little she wished to remember of her past and she had left her home behind to make a life for herself. Something she could be proud of and yet... she wasn’t happy. If anything she was stressed all of the time, lonely and depressed. 

She knew that her pets and Siyo, the auxiliary that had been assigned to her the first year, all felt this and they did what they could to try and make her feel better. It worked, usually, but only a little. Kaori longed to have friends she could talk with, and not just on the rare occasion like she had with Ninavask, but more often... at least maybe once a week? 

Yes, surely that would be good enough. Just someone she could be herself with. Surely that wasn’t too much to ask on a ship with millions, right? 


	7. Chapter 7

What an absolute disaster. That was all that she could think as she sat in her quarters, her head on one hand, elbow on the elegant but simple table. 

She had gone to meet with the girl, Marianne, along with Ninavask. There was Sakura and a Cast named Maratami present and maybe one or two others she thought, but she didn’t remember now. All she could think of was that Ninavask had completely ruined the plan by introducing her as his former student. 

Seriously! How hard was it to just say she was a friend or an acquaintance? Why did he have to go and announce she was an ARKS operative to the girl when he’d told her not to say such herself! 

She had spent several minutes talking with the girl and trying to get her out of her shell and then he just dropped that bomb of information like it didn’t mean anything. He seriously could not be that stupid... and yet, the words had come out of his mouth. Now what was she supposed to do? 

There was no way she could earn the girl’s trust now! The girl hated all ARKS and more specifically had reason to not like Ninavask due to some incident between them where he’d tried to teach her something and it had gone horribly wrong. The question of what she was supposed to do now kept circling in her mind over and over again. She wasn’t one of them, she couldn’t help thanks to Ninavask’s botching of it. So indeed... what now? After a moment she spoke the line aloud.

“What do I do now? ... No, it’s okay. I will just go on as if nothing has changed.” She wasn’t part of the alliance and Ninavask had only hinted he wanted her to be in it to help out through various phrases. Feeling more certain now, she sat up straight. 

It was time to stop worrying over some stupid little thing that wasn’t her problem. It never had been her problem in the first place. It wasn’t going to be. 

She became determined to put it out of her mind and continue on with her life as if Ninavask hadn’t ever asked for her to help or even mentioned anything to her about this girl. She was not a babysitter. She was an ARKS operative and the heir to an empire of harmonizers. She was not going to let this bother her.

With that in mind now, she left her quarters to go back to doing missions. She wasn’t going to let this issue disturb her day. A couple of times during the missions she met up with a few of the members of the alliance and was friendly enough to them, but she still had a sense of keeping her distance. 

She didn’t want to get entangled with them. One in particular had caught her notice briefly on a balcony she’d walked under. A man in armor. It was odd to see really, but she decided it was none of her business who Ninavask choose to hang out with, despite all of the little things she’d been doing for him over the years. 

She had been keeping a close eye on him ever since the incident with the Dark Ragne. It was not really a touchy subject for him, he didn’t care, but she did. She’d felt guilty for it, even though it wasn’t really anything she’d done or didn’t do. 

She found herself determined to make new friends, just as Ninavask had. She just wasn’t sure who those friends would be, yet. After all, such things took time, right? She had met some of the other members of the Neo Vanguard but she was not very good at remembering certain things. 

Names was one of them. She barely remembered the names of those she first met when Ninavask introduced her to some of the team that first day... even today when she’d seen them again... she only remembered Sakura because Sakura was brash and a foul mouth who chased after Casts for whatever reason; and Rhed, because he was the leader of this motley crew, for one, and two because he looked older than she guessed he was in reality with the way he dressed. Not that it looked bad on him, just that it made him seem older some how. She sighed inwardly, how was she truly supposed to make friends if she didn’t even remember anyone’s name? 


	8. Chapter 8

Kaori sat at the usual table, barely really contributing to the conversation going on around her. She was not in a good mood today. 

“What’s wrong?” She glanced over, was it Stryker who had asked or Minasein? She wasn’t sure, she had been so deep in thought, but regardless of who asked she shook her head at the question.

“A lady doesn’t burden others with her trouble.” 

“Uh huh, you look like you could use this.” A woman she had never met slid a cup of sake over to her but she didn’t take it.

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t usually drink.” She had just been introduced to the woman today, but she couldn’t, for the life of her, remember who the woman in purple was. The outfit was entirely too revealing for her tastes and she was trying not to pay much attention to it. 

“Something has to be wrong.” Kaori sighed at the comment.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, just my parents pushing more suitors on me.” The group seemed to exchange confused looks so she went on.

“They want me to marry, so that someone can take over the company from them. They believe that men should run the company and that women should be at home and fat with kids. They’d prefer that for me.” 

“You’re here though aren’t you?” Her headache over the matter was growing worse, so she didn’t realize who had spoken, though she was sure she hadn’t heard that voice before. Unaware a young woman had joined the group that she did not know nor would have recognized even if she had not been distracted by the migraine that was pounding at her head at the moment.

“I ran away when I was young to join ARKS, so yeah.” 

“Why don’t you come with us? Party at my place!” There were cheers and before she knew it she found herself hauled up and gently pushed to the party with the others to the elevator and someone pushed the button for the place. Kaori wondered if this was going to be a good idea on their part or just a bigger headache for her. When they arrived she looked around, it was tastefully decorated with a shelf, tv, a couch and rug. It even had colorful window panes. This main room was definitely a tasteful living room. The room beyond was definitely set up for a dance party. A disco light in the middle of a yellow and red checkered floor, a crystal chandelier above and even a small dance stage with blinking red, purple and maroon colored lights beneath an ever changing red, blue and green spot light. A fog machine sat near the dance floor, there were speakers to play the music, a disco ball over one of them and tables with chairs on one side of the dance floor while a sofa was on the other. Next to the sofa, oddly enough was a pink bed. Kaori decided it would be best to lie down for the party and did so while others chatted around her; Stryker and Leila were trying to get everyone on the dance floor. Eventually, as the party died down, Kaori found Minasein had come over to her along with her host, Leila. She had heard the name floating around and pinned it to the woman who was hyperactive and loved jokes that weren’t always tasteful, she was dressed in a black shirt with black pants and boots, a loose belt slung over her waist holding a rapier and dark blue hair that went down her back, she had cat ears and a tail, tattoo markings on her shoulders and elbow guards and some sort of long cloth along her arm that Kaori didn’t know the name of. She got a better look at Stryker too, who had black hair and was chilling out in a whit shirt with a colorful pink and blue patterned necklace; a black jacket on top of it was patterned almost like armor in a soft turquoise and white, the pants and boots matched.

“So what’s up with you, your parents and this company deal?” Kaori sighed, how many times had she told this story today? Without much prompting she related that her parents wanted her married, instead of allowing her to run the company because if she did marry the company went to her husband and she got nothing.

“Geeze, what sticks are up their butts?” She didn’t have a chance to answer because he went on.

“Anyway, I gotta split. I’ll catch you all later.” He was out the door before Kaori could say more. Leila had settled on the couch by that point.

“You shouldn’t have to listen to them. Do what you want.” 

“I wish I could, I don’t really have much of a choice.”

“Why?” 

“They own the company.” She explained. A minute later Minasein walked over to the two.

“What’s going on?” She asked and Kaori rehashed the story again... more or less.

“I see.” Minasein seemed rather affected by it.

“So go out and date chick! Find someone to love eh?”

“Well, I actually already have someone I love.”

“He doesn’t know?” Minasein asked.

“Nina?” Leila asked at the same time.

“Yeah, I can’t tell him because of his memory problems.” 

“Memory problems?” Apparently this was news to Minasein.

“Yes, when I was still just fresh out of the academy I ran into him and we were supposed to be out training, he was mentoring me. We didn’t have any warning, I just saw a huge shadow... a Dark Ragne fell on top of us and he got the worst of it. He hasn’t been the same since. I’ve done what I can for him over the years, but he never regained his memory after recovering from his wounds.” Neither of the other two said anything. Minasein looked disturbed.

“That’s why I can’t tell him. He’d just forget so there’s no point.” Mina turned from the two and walked off. Leila looked uneasily after her friend.

“I should go see if she’s okay.” She got up and ran off after Mina, leaving Kaori to her sulking and her headache. Kaori just lay there, miserable until the two came in again. They’d obviously talked on the balcony but there was no way Kaori could have heard them over the music.

“If you need to talk, we’re here for you okay?” Mina said and went over and hugged her.

“If you ever need to talk let us know, or you can just hang here okay?” Leila offered. Kaori smiled a little at the two. They were being so nice to her and she didn’t even really know them nor they her... maybe being around the alliance, being in it... wouldn’t be so bad after all. She actually felt better and her smile felt more real as the two began to make pirate like threats against her parents... even if the threats were useless as anything but talk.


	9. Chapter 9

“You should get together! You’re perfect as a couple!” Kaori almost sighed when Leila said that. She couldn’t believe that the woman had just blurted it out like that, at a party no less in front of others. The two of them were complete strangers after all. 

She had seen him before, the ‘knight in shining armor’ as he’d been called by the group. He certainly looked it when it came to battle. Blonde hair, blue eyes, even armor of a knight. Right now, however, he was in a shirt with a coat tied around his waist and grey slacks. 

He looked approachable. She didn’t have many friends and honestly, she was tired of not being able to have people around that she could relate to. So, curious as to if this blonde stranger really was like a knight as they proclaimed, she got up off the chair she’d been in and wandered over to him, the dim chatter of the rest of the group not really registering. 

Kaori wasn’t really a party person, but here she was again thanks to a couple of new friends. She was intrigued; somehow. She wasn’t sure why, she went over to him and stopped even as he was replying to Leila’s earlier comment.

“I am not a knight in armor, I’m an idiot in tin foil at best.”  _ Modest too apparently. _ She was most certainly interested in him now. Who was this man? Why had she not met him before? 

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. My name is Kaori.” She was curious about how an actual conversation would go with this enigmatic stranger who seemed to be more humble than the rest of the group currently in the party room.

“I am Wil.” She accepted the name without question, though in the back of her mind she wondered if that was short for something.

“I have heard of you, I think I have seen you before at least once. You seem to have a reputation as a knight in shining armor even if it is not quite the same as a fairy tale. It seems that Leila said as she did because you don’t have anyone.”

“I am single.” He agreed. She couldn’t help but smile when he did, the room’s music faded into the background as she focused on him; forgetting where she was and even who all was there. It was like she was entranced by him as she found herself asking more questions about him, wanting to know more about him. 

She quickly found out he was from Earth and had transferred to ARKS shortly after the Desu incident on Earth, his faith having been shaken horribly by the events that had transpired. She didn’t blame him for that.

“I can’t say I blame you for losing faith, even though the thing that came was less a deity of any sort and more of a powerful being.” She found herself saying. Kaori felt that was a little ridiculous to just say. Not only obvious but how else did one describe the thing that had been beaten back by the Guardian and a handful of Earth Guide members? 

The small gathering was interrupted by the PA system going off, an announcement of preparations for a mission on Naverius. 

“Looks like it’s time to beat up some bosses again.” Ninavask said, this wasn’t the first time this mission had cropped up in the last month.

“Yeah, are you going?” She looked at Wil.

“I think I will. It could be fun.” 

“Do you want to join our party then?” Ninavask asked, for as long as she could remember, she really only did these party type missions with Ninavask around. 

“Sure. I’ll just need to change.” The three left the party then to head to Franca’s Cafe. It was where the closest gate was and the Neo Vanguard met there regularly anyway. While they were waiting for Wil to join them, Kaori stood next to the Mission Counter with Ninavask. 

Even without him present, she found herself thinking of him.  _ This is silly, I’ve only known him a few hours! _ She thought, still, there was just something about him that seemed to draw her to him like negative photons drew falspawn. 

It was pretty much a run of the mill mission that the higher ups called an Urgent Quest, likely because it was sudden and this particular one was full of boss type falspawn and other creatures that randomly appeared. One never knew exactly what the boss types were going to be until going through the mission. Wil showed up in the armor she remembered seeing him in prior to joining the party, as he’d just gotten off a mission then. 

_ He really does look like one of those knights from those stories from Earth. _ She couldn’t help thinking when he joined them. The fight was tough, as to be expected, but the creatures they faced were no match for the veteran ARKS operatives who landed on the planet to take them out. Even if the route area was one big circle... more or less. 

After the fight they headed back to the drop ship via a telepipe, carrying with them the various items they’d found along the way from the fight in the inventory box on their tablets and returning to the cafe with the teleportation on the drop ship itself. Kaori decided she would deal with the items later that she had collected and left them were they were. She wanted some tea.

She was cold, sore and thirsty; tea was the best option as a cure in her mind. When the group sat down at the table a waiter came over to take their orders before quickly hurrying off. Ninavask and her had gotten tea while Wil had ordered a coffee. Kaori thought over the conversation they’d had before the mission, there was a lot she still didn’t know about Wil and wanted to know more, but what to ask?

“If you’re from Earth, then how did you come to join ARKS?”

“After the Desu event, my faith was shaken so I came to ARKS for answers.” 

“That makes sense.” It made a lot of sense really, since only ARKS would have any sort of answer for him about the events that had taken place. The transformation of random citizens, the whole fight that went on... 

“I came here with nothing but the clothes on my back and a few deeds.” 

“I think I’m going to take off, I’ve had enough fun for one night. I’ll see you later Kaori.” 

“See you tomorrow Ninavask.” She said, waving as he got up and left after finishing his tea quickly. Kaori then turned back to Wil. She almost couldn’t believe her good fortune to be left alone with this intriguing individual at last.

“Deeds?” 

“I have a castle on Earth. It is a dream become reality for me.” 

“I would like to see it.” 

“It’s not finished, I’m still working on getting things moved in. I’d like to host a banquet there sometime in the future.” 

“I’m sure it’s wonderful though, I imagine it would take a while to get everything set up.” He nodded and the two stood up, having finished their respective drinks.

“Lead the way.” She smiled, he led the way to the nearest elevator to take them to a dropship where they could teleport to Earth. Kaori had not known what to expect upon arriving, but she was not disappointed in the least when they arrived in a room inside the castle. 


	10. Chapter 10

The stone walls were cut to perfection and had patterned arches in them. The rug beneath her feet was a dark maroon with intricate patterns that were darker with a much lighter pattern in the middle. There were no real words to describe the curling patterns of old. 

Beneath the rug was a blood red carpet that matched the torn curtains that hung around the place, over the arched doorways, none of which did more than barely hide the top of the arches. To her right was a modern day jukebox, but some how it didn’t stand out intrusively, ambient music issuing from where it sat against the wall, perpendicular to a wall that had a fancy grate that was a fireplace that had yet to be used. Above on the ceiling were chandeliers that gave light as well as the sunlight and though they were electrical they gave the place charm as well. 

In the massive room were a set of couches that each faced each other with empty coffee tables before them. They were set before a set of windows on the far side of the room, however, that looked out onto a balcony. The music that played was familiar to her, but she couldn’t place it exactly. 

“I still have a ways to go before I get everything situated.” It was only after she turned to him, finally done pretty much gawking at her surroundings, that she realized he’d changed out of his armor again while she’d been distracted. She didn’t know what floor they were on, but she had a feeling one of the doors likely led to a bedroom, or perhaps both did. She had read that castles sometimes had many different rooms.

“It’s lovely. You have made a good start.” 

“I plan to have more, though I am not sure what to put on the balcony. I’ve saved the best for last.” She walked across the room, almost giving into the urge to go to a wall and run her hand across the stone. She wasn’t a child though and her mother’s teachings kept her in check even as she crossed the room with him towards a set of ornate stone doors. 

There was some sort of plant pattern in the middle of each door and not one she recognized but could only be thought of as some sort of plant from the shape. She followed him out onto the balcony and went to the railing, she couldn’t resist putting her hands on the edge though as she looked out at the watery scene that lay before her with some stone ruins. It reminded her of Wopal. It was a lovely sight to behold and took her breath away seeing it.

“This view is my favorite. It reminds me of ocean views and enhances the tranquility of this place.”

“It does. It’s so beautiful.” She gazed out at it. Wil had stopped near the railing as well several feet away to gaze at the scene before them, the moonlight sparkling across the water below. Even if she couldn’t see it all in detail, she had no doubt it was breathtaking. 

There was a long moment of silence as each stood on the balcony, neither seemed very certain of what to speak of next and Kaori felt her heart was weighing on her. She couldn’t just not say anything. She liked him... a lot. More than she thought she should, rationally, given they hadn’t known each other more than a day.

“I’m glad that I got to spend time with you today. That we went on that mission and came back here.” 

“I am too. Today has been so wonderful and I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed.” She was watching him out of the corner of her eye now, she knew she had to say something, but wasn’t it too fast? It was simply not logical to fall in love in a single day! 

“I don’t know if this is too fast, but I know what I feel.” She was caught off guard by his words. Did he... feel it too? She turned towards him as he went on, he had her undivided attention now, though he wasn’t looking at her.

“It hasn’t even been that long, but I feel I can relax around you.” 

“As do I. This isn’t a fairy tale though. This is real.” She took a conscious step forward, after a moment he turned to meet her gaze.

“I know it. This has been one of the best days even so.” She felt conflicted. Just days before she had stoutly refused to ever date or get close to anyone this way, knowing she was risking losing all she’d spent years working for... but as she felt the conflict within she suddenly realized something. That wasn’t as important as she had first thought and the idea of losing it... of never having control... it didn’t hurt anymore. It didn’t scare her. She found that with him near, she didn’t fear anything at all... 

“Is it truly living if one doesn’t take risks?” It was all she could think to say as she took another step forward.

“But is it a risk or an investment?” Maybe that is why when he took a step towards her, finally closing the distance between them; she felt her heart begin to race a little as he drew close. Perhaps it was because he made her fearless that she could feel nothing but how much she was drawn to him.

“I don’t think it’s business, but a leap of faith.” She said as she met his gaze.

“If you take that leap of faith, I will catch you.” He said. She was hesitant for a moment but reached out for him and he wrapped his arms around her in turn, pulling her close. She felt shy all of the sudden and uncertain, but she knew what she wanted but was it really so simple to ask? She was uncertain if it was right to ask, but she did anyway. 

“Can I... kiss you?” When she asked the question he lightly pressed his forehead to hers, brushing his lips lightly against hers. She was overwhelmed by the new sensations. He put a hand on her cheek before he drew back from the kiss. She meets his gaze, she had never done this before and was dazed from the sensations that went through her. Although this was not his first kiss he was dazed as well, he had never felt this way. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“I want to make you mine, Kaori. I know that we only met today and we’ve been getting to know one another, but I cannot help this feeling.” 

“I think that is what I feel... I have never felt anything like this before.” 

“I guess this makes us a couple, right?” 

“Right.” 

“We’ll have to thank Leila for getting us to talk.” She nodded in agreement with a smile; if it hadn’t been for her, Kaori wouldn’t have given him a second glance with the mood she’d been in. Now here she was, in his arms, and happy beyond her wildest dreams, dazed some still over a simple kiss. The silence between them was companionable, no words needed to be said, but the silence was interrupted by a quiet alarm going off and Kaori almost cursed the thing as she drew back from him to shut her tablet off.

“It’s getting late, you should probably head back to the ship.” She nodded, feeling reluctant to leave though.

“Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening.”

“Have a good evening.” He replied with a smile. She headed back inside and out the door. She used the teleportation device on the door they’d come in; she hadn’t even noticed it was there the first time. She was whisked back to the ship to the Shopping Plaza. With an inward sigh she headed off to her own quarters for some sleep. She would deal with the forgotten items come morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

After having done her usual daily missions, seeing that Siyo was busy with work, items stowed away, Kaori was surprised to meet up with Wil early in the afternoon; he walked over to her table with his coffee cup while she had tea with a kettle.

“Is this seat taken?”

“No, go ahead.” 

“What shall we do today?” He asked.

“I’m not sure, I haven’t made plans.” She replied thoughtfully. The next few minutes they spent talking about the previous day’s events, laughing over the funny mishap and enjoying their drinks before a mission was announced on the PA.

“Are you going?” She asked.

“Might as well. Are you?” 

“I’ll go with you.” She smiled and they left their cups, even though they hadn’t been able to finish, on the table. As they were leaving, Ninavask ran over to them.

“Are you going to the mission?” Kaori nodded.

“I’ll join you then.”

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Wil replied. Though, for once in her life, Kaori wished her friend had not... 

“We were so close we could have been holding hands.” The comment caught her completely off guard when they were on the drop ship; she wasn’t fully prepared for something like that and flushed as she moved to jump into the pool. It wasn’t long after that the group that had gathered there, including her and Wil, ran towards the area where the creatures were waiting for them. 

Daggers out, she leapt towards a gruff, a wolf like creature with white fur, and completely overshot! She didn’t let it stop her though and threw herself at the creature again and into the fight to come. She didn’t forget that though and so when they got back to the drop ship after the fight she was red faced but laughing.

“Oh my stars I can’t believe you said that!” Wil flushed, having seen the whole mistake and near face plant into the snow at the start of the fight.

“I was only joking.” She didn’t mind though, laughing the incident off as they headed back to the ship and to the cafe for some drinks. While Kaori was recovering from the incident Wil had gone off to change out of his armor. 

Kaori sat at a table in the cafe; she was considering taking the rest of the day off and just be lazy. For a moment she was alone with her usual tea when Minasein walked over with Leila. She did not, however, notice the second.

“Hi Kaori.” Minasein greeted, most called her Mina for short; Kaori had yet to call the dark skinned Newman that, however. The other woman was shorter than her by only a little and Leila was always in some sort of outfit that changed from day to day. 

Sometimes it was fabric, other times it just looked to be armor and Kaori really didn’t do more than note with a brief glance the difference. Mina also wore black stockings as well that were connected to the undergarments the other wore, though mostly were obscured by the armor-like boots she wore that went right up to her knees. She also had wing-like armor on her back. 

Leila was a wild card herself, in that Kaori had not seen her in the same outfit twice since meeting her. Kaori was distracted and thus didn’t notice who said the next words.

“I’m disappointed, I thought you’d be banging in an igloo.” This caught Kaori’s attention and she put away her tablet as she looked up at Mina, who was standing right next to the table. She would have said something immediately had she not noticed Wil come up behind her with a coffee cup in hand. He settled down with the cup and she turned back to Mina.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” 

“What wouldn’t?” Before Kaori could explain Leila piped up.

“Boinking in an igloo.” 

“That would be cold.” Before the subject could go further there was an announcement of preparations for a mission on Naverius. Kaori had made up her mind though not to go.

“I’m not going.”

“I think I’ll sit this one out too.” Wil agreed.

“I plan on going.” Mina said.

“Me too!” 

“By the way, thank you Leila. For everything.” 

“Of course!” The rest of Leila’s random chatter was lost to the background though as even though Kaori was trying to listen she was distracted by Wil. The two of them finished their drinks while the other two ladies seemed to talk around them, or to Wil but if they said anything to Kaori she would not remember it later as it wasn’t really important. 

The two spent the time chatting about the previous day’s events some more after the other two had left, both agreeing that this relationship wouldn’t be possible without Leila. A moment later there was a notification on her tablet about meeting in the alliance quarters and chilling around in the warm waters of the hot spring there. Kaori was all for that after being in a cold tundra. 

So she headed off to the nearest elevator to be teleported to the dropship that would connect to the alliance quarters that were off on some planet; which, she didn’t really know or care. She then used the changing rooms at the end of the alliance area to slip into a bathing suit she had bought earlier that morning. She had wanted to see what Wil’s reaction would be to the white two piece with blue fringes. 

There was chatter all around her from the other alliance members, but they weren’t in the changing area, rather they were outside and already heading for the hot springs. Among the group that showed up was Leila, her flirty brown haired and eyes husband, Stryker, a redheaded Cast named Hekate that Kaori had met on the mission, her best friend, Ninavask who wore the same red swim trunks that Stryker had on, while Hekate and Leila had a blue bikini with white straps. Sakura, who had settled into the water next to the head of the alliance, sported a black bikini with a gun and knife set; which Kaori had barely caught her threatening to use on Stryker for his perverted comments. 

Rhed, the grey haired commander of the alliance, usually called quartermaster by the other members, was sporting a red speedo and his usual brown cowboy hat. Everyone was having a good time, joking around and topics were completely random. At one point someone brought up age.

“I don’t think so... so about Rhed.” That was all she caught of what Leila was talking about, whatever it was.


	12. Chapter 12

“Age is what we make of it.” Kaori murmured at some point, she was not really paying attention to the conversation much, but still making input. She was hoping Wil would join them. Even if he didn’t get in the water they were currently sitting in, which was atop a hill that seemed to be made of small hot spring pools with natural slides the water poured down from into the pools below. 

Kaori wasn’t thinking much on this though as she relaxed against the rock and was absolutely thrilled when she saw Will settle into the water nearby in some brown colored boxers, he had some tattoo markings that she recalled he had mentioned when they had first met at the party; as she recalled the party she realized she’d seen the tattoos partly as the sleeves of his shirt didn’t fully cover them, though she didn’t remember if she’d been the one to ask about them or someone else. He also had a large scar on his chest too, which made her breath catch. She wasn’t bothered, however, instead it only served to make her heart beat a little faster.

“I never called myself superior, just stronger. There’s a difference.” The voice seemed familiar, but she didn’t understand why the other was defensive until she realized that the others who had come around the same time Wil had included Maratami, who had spoken. She was a cast who was sporting the same blue swimsuit Leila had but with black hair that went down her back. 

A stranger she didn’t really know sat on the other side of Rhed in a white and blue one piece type suit. She saw another she recognized, Crys Gattz, who she couldn’t really see because Lumeria was in the way. Lumeria had the same swimsuit Sakura did except the bottom was white and her Cast parts showed. 

Even her long white hair couldn’t hide them all. Not that Kaori was paying much attention to them, her focus was almost solely on Wil who settled in the water near her as she leaned against the rocks. She was so focused on him that she really didn’t remember a lot of what was being talked about, there were several conversations going on at once anyway and Stryker and Leila had been nice enough to serve drinks so she had some tea, Wil had a cup of coffee and there were other drinks of tea and booze mixed in. 

Kaori mostly was trying not to flush with the various thoughts that were trying to make themselves known in her head thanks to the comment in the cafe from... was it Minasein or Leila? She was sure it was Minasein. She wasn’t really sure how, but Leila got on the topic of Stripograms.

“You don’t know what a stripogram is?” Leila called out. Kaori shook her head, why would she know? 

“I didn’t even know that was a thing.” She replied.

“I bet Rhed would do it.” Someone else said, Kaori didn't notice who as she was trying not to envision that. The only reason Rhed had nothing to say was because he’d fallen asleep at some point against the rocks.

“I bet you would like it if it was Wil.” Leila said, causing Kaori to flush. Wil just chuckled, clearly amused by the idea.

“You’re imagining it aren’t you?” He teased.

“It’s like trying not to think of a pink elephant after someone has said it.” She managed to reply despite her deep embarrassment because, yes, she was in fact thinking about it and trying very hard not to. She had barely known him two days! 

Imagining him like that was very unlady like! Not to mention only men were supposed to objectify the others that way and it be acceptable... so she’d been brought up to believe. The conversations around them continued on as if nothing had happened and as if Kaori wasn’t doing a good impression of a fruit while Leila was laughing and enjoying the reaction. 

She really shouldn’t be thinking like this, but her imagination was running off with the idea and several other ideas were following and she, being a proper lady, was trying not to flounder like a lovesick teenager. She was a grown woman for goodness sake! She had dealt with perverts, gold diggers and such over the years, this should be easy! But... it wasn’t and she knew why. 

Wil wasn’t just anyone... that made all the difference. In only a handful of hours he had wormed his way into her heart, the heart she had purposely kept distant from everyone for so long but she couldn’t with him. He had managed to coax her out of her shell and with a gentle hand and tenderness he melted away every wall she had ever built to keep others out. 

He had encouraged her, but not like Ninavask had, his words had been careful and respectful and while he had disagreed with her parents he had not disrespected them or anyone else and he stood out in the crowd. He was different. That difference was everything she’d ever wanted without realizing it until the night before. 

A gentle strength that had made her wonder the night before how he was not already married. Wil had put his arm on the rock behind her and, at some point, had finally put that arm around her and pulled her close to him. Kaori didn’t know if Ninavask noticed, nor did she really care if her friend did. 

She was happy. Conversation eventually died down and everyone began to leave, but Kaori wasn’t ready to do so. Not completely.

“I should get out of the water, I’m starting to prune.” Wil said and stood up to walk out of the water.

“I am as well.” She mused as she lifted a hand and looked at it, sure enough she was, but she didn’t want this evening to end yet. Even with the group around she was in high spirits being around Wil and very happy.

“How am I supposed to get down from here?” Wil was looking down at the rocks. It seemed easy to get up but not so much to get down.

“Take the slides on the side, they’re fun.” To demonstrate, she got up and walked over to the slide and slid partway down before briefly being halted in her slide before going the rest of the way down. Wil landed in the pool of water behind her after she’d moved. She chuckled as she looked back at him.

“I think I got stuck there for a moment.” He chuckled as well.

“I think you did.” He agreed as the two started off, Kaori was looking for a good place to sit, hopefully near the waterfall and she spotted a place. Happy with that she went over and sat down, Wil followed her over, sitting next to her. 


	13. Chapter 13

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. 

“I am glad that I was able to spend time with you today. I have enjoyed being able to be with you.” 

“I am too. I have enjoyed this time spent together.” He smiled and she returned the smile as they talked about Earth some more and she learned more about his life there, how he was raised by a priest and didn’t know his parents. Something to do with his aptitude for Aether, which was the power the humans on Earth had that was like photons, but not exactly the same due to the source of it being from Mother, who had been a failed copy of Xion that had been abandoned by the photoners but had somehow made her way to Earth and had influenced it greatly, especially in the way of technology. 

As the hour drew late, Kaori wished that it could go on, but they both stood up to go change. She headed into the changing area as she said her farewells while he went off to his quarters to change. She couldn’t help thinking though of the parting kiss he had given her, leaving her thoughts to drift away from her like clouds in a windy sky. 

She could hardly wait to see what the next day would bring. She hoped that the next day when she had finished with everything, that she would see him again.

  
  


The following day Kaori went back to her usual routine, it had been nice to have a break for once and not think too much about work or her usual concerns. Today was not like that though. She had several texts from her parents she had ignored the day before, texts from work piling up and she had to do her usual missions as well. She didn’t actually get to see Wil any until later in the evening. 

She was mentally exhausted by the time she returned from a mission to the cafe, she sat down to wait for her usual tea only to see him walking towards her when she looked up from her tablet, her spirits lifted immediately and she felt the fatigue from the day slip away though she still was sore from the fight she’d just gotten done with. He smiled.

“How are you?” He asked as he sat down with his usual drink.

“A little cold from the last mission, but some tea will fix that right up.” She had gotten healed before coming to the cafe, as usual, so she didn’t feel the sting of her injuries but she still felt a bit sore and was cold. Healing couldn’t fix being cold.

“Tundra mission?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t help I got slammed into the ice by the dragon thing.” 

“Dreadlion?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you. That draconian packs a punch.” He nodded in agreement. She drank her tea gratefully when it arrived. The hot drink warming her on its way down, helping to boost her mood even further. It wasn’t cold in the cafe, but it was somewhat cold outside it where the decorations were. 

“What shall we do today?” He asked. It was much like the question he’d asked the day before but this time she had an answer.

“I was thinking about taking a walk in the snow. I think there are paths over there.” 

“I wondered if we could get to the top.” He said. Once they had finished their drinks they headed down to investigate the scenery. 

“Strange place for an amphitheater.” Wil remarked as they stood among the frozen seats.

“Cold too. I think I see a path over there.” She headed between a gap in the amphitheater’s arches and he followed. The two walked up a sloping path until they got to a wooden bridge near the base of a waterfall.

“Looks like we’re pretty close to the waterfall.” He stopped to look at it.

“I like the sound, it’s calming.” She had to agree even as they started walking again. It was nice, being able to walk alongside him like this without thoughts of battle or worrying that the next corner they turned would be to meet with the enemy. Just a calming stroll that led them around and higher. They stopped again when they got to a second wooden bridge.

“We seem to be higher up now. I think this goes to the top.” 

“I think so.” He replied and they continued on. A few more feet and they were at the top looking down at the slides.

“They look like slides for children, but much bigger.” 

“Have you been down the slides?” 

“No.” Before she knew what he was up to, he’d nudged her down the slide, sending her speeding down to the bottom. She was laughing when she hit the bottom and moved just in time as he came down behind her.

“That was fun!” He smiled.

“Want to do it again? I’ll race you back up to the top.” 

“Sure!” She took off running then in the direction of the path they’d taken. She hadn’t seen him behind her when she got up and saw instead that he was ahead of her on the other side by several feet; there must have been a path on the other side.

“Looks like we got to the top at the same time.”

“I think so too.” He agreed as they stood by the slide, looking out over the scenery below.

“The cafe looks like a lodge from here.” He said after a moment.

“It kinda does.” She agreed, as she stared at it though a small bit of mischief sparked in her mind.

“Should we check out the igloos?” 

“I think that’s the next thing I’ll do. See you down there!” With that she moved over to him quickly, before he knew what she was up to, gave him a quick kiss and then dashed down the slide. Her heart beating wildly at her own actions, she moved so that he could land off the slide after her. She was in high spirits now, much like a child who had gotten to play. She looked over at the igloo nearest to her.

“Wonder how many can fit in there.” She went over to investigate and saw there were five frozen chairs. She sat down on one, it wasn’t the best of ideas even if she was sitting on her skirt as the chairs were made of ice and snow. He sat down in one next to her.

“This definitely is too cold to do what Minasein said the other day.” She knew what he meant, about the ‘doing the deed’ in the igloo.

“Yeah and even if it wasn’t it’s too open. Too many windows.” 

“Agreed, not a good idea.” He said even as Kaori thought she saw someone dart past one of the windows but she didn’t think much of it until she heard a familiar voice.


	14. Chapter 14

“Didn’t think what is a good idea?” 

“What Minasein said the other day.” 

“What did I say?” 

“You don’t remember what you said yesterday?”

“No.” 

“Oh, about boinking in the igloo?” Another voice piped, up even as Kaori confirmed it.

“I did not say that!”

“Yes you did.”

“No I did not! That sounds like something Leila would say!” 

“Leila or Minasein.” The other voice said, but Mina didn’t seem to notice and for a moment the two disagreed over it before Minasein came in, in her usual attire, followed by what looked like a purple woman in a one piece that was slit down the middle provocatively. 

“I know I wouldn’t say that Iris.” Well, that answered who this purple skinned woman was. Kaori wasn’t normally rude really, she had brought up to be better and to be the perfect host regardless of circumstances... as such, she did not mention that the two were intruding on what had been a date of sorts between the two of them. At least that was how she had been seeing it, just as she had taken their time alone the day before as a date before others had arrived. 

Leila had pestered them both about it being a date, but Kaori had not risen to the bait of that. Only once they had been alone under the waterfall and he had outright asked if she had seen it as one had she confessed that she felt it was. Before talk between the group went too far, however, they were interrupted by an announcement over the PA system and, in a way, Kaori was glad for it and she headed off on the mission with them as a group. 

Despite the unwanted additions to the day, she was enjoying herself and the job like she hadn’t since before she first became an operative. Most of the evening was a blur in her mind, even as they ended the evening, in Minasein’s quarters. A place of beauty and wonder that Kaori had not expected since the other woman had said it was ‘weird’ but she found it enchanting and calming. 

Conversation had flowed as easy as the tea that was served, though Wil had a strange call that had interrupted the evening from someone claiming to be his parents, though he had cut it short to say he would be in touch with them. She’d had a bit of skip in her step during the mission, almost, as her heart was light; when the two had raced ahead of them to get to the Mission Counter Wil had pressed a key into her hand and told her it was to his place, so that she could start moving in. It was one of the questions he had posed to her the evening before under the waterfall and, despite that to most it might seem that they were rushing things, it seemed right in her mind and before she had left the quarters she had stopped in the doorway, looking the shrine of fountains and wood that had greeted her upon arrival, an array of wonderful Wopal statues with a wooden frame that looked to be from Harukotan. 

She thought about all that had happened in the span of the two days and murmured to herself.

“Maybe it is foolish to rush forward so, but... I do not regret it. It feels right.” When she returned to her quarters she smiled as she was greeted by her auxiliary, Siyo. Siyo was, as all auxiliaries were, just a little over half her own height, she had pale, silvery lavender hair, golden eyes behind a set of black rimmed glasses and had a black jumpsuit with red outlining. The "skirt" of the outfit was also red and yellow with pouches on the left side that contained battle gear, as Siyo was a Braver whose subclass was Fighter. She favored the Photon Bow as her primary weapon of choice and had arrows settled on her back. There was a strange part of the outfit that was a lime green that went over the top part of her chest and was slightly translucent as the tattoos on her arms showed through it. She wore black gloves that went all the way to just under her armpits. Her boots looked like she was a Cast in that they were almost full leg red and white armored boots with the same lime green of the top as outlines. She wore her long hair in the same style that Kaori did, having it pulled back into a high ponytail so that it would keep out of the way for the most part.

“Good evening master.”

“Good evening Siyo, how are you?”

“Well as can be expected, I have already taken the liberty of packing up my belongings and setting my panel to be transported.

“Excellent work as always.”

“Is there anything else you need from me?” 

“Not tonight. Feel free to use the time at your leisure until it’s time to get back to work. I imagine you will have some down time to yourself until the move has been finalized.

“Forgive me if it’s not my place to ask, but what sort of place are we moving to?” Kaori smiled a little.

“You are a friend Siyo, I do not mind telling you.” She spent the evening telling Siyo all about the castle she had seen. Siyo did not miss that her master’s eyes lit up and that she seemed so much happier since she had met this Wil. Siyo was a gentle soul and had often been concerned for her master’s well being, aware of how things were, but it seemed now that everything was getting better.


	15. Chapter 15

Wilhelm, knowingly or unknowingly, had made his intentions known to Kaori that he was intent on marrying her. Whenever he dated someone he viewed it as a commitment, however, on the same train of thought he had stopped looking for a girlfriend. Before he started talking to Kaori he had vowed to himself to stop playing around and look for a wife, someone to share his life with, not just a girlfriend that would be around for a fleeting moment.

The day after their first kiss, the moment he had silently given his heart to Kaori, he decided to look up the contract info for the company her family owned, more specifically the info for her parents. He sat down with a quill and paper and took a deep breath.

“Here we go Wil... the moment you begin writing this letter, there is no turning back.” He dipped the quill in the ink after sharpening the end of it and then began to write in an ancient script that historians referred to as ‘cursive’ that was one time common on Earth, but written in a way that was legible.

_ Dear Sir and Madam, _

_ My name is Wilhelm Arotrin. I am an ARKS operative formerly from Earth, some refer to me as being a knight. I have sent an e-mail with all my credentials including a background check as a means of proving I am who I say that I am. _

_ I know we are in an age where e-mail could have been sent for this kind of thing, but I have handwritten this letter to show how serious I am regarding this matter as it pertains to the heart and to the future. I write seeking to become a suitor for your daughter, Kaori, not just simply for the sake of a short courtship to boast about it, my intentions are far less childish than that. I seek to one day have her hand in marriage, just from the interactions I have had this is what keeps coming to mind when I think of her. I am in love with your daughter and have her best interests at heart. _

_ If this letter makes it past the reading phase and we meet face to face to discuss further, as dowry I will bring to the table the deed to two mines built for the specific purpose of obtaining gemstones that can be used to enhance harmonizers, which would in turn give your company holdings on Earth and a means with which to expand your company to the surface of the planet. Also included would be the necessary permits to build in those areas should you wish to establish a location there. You would not have to worry about building materials, I would do all the legwork for that, and worry not about taxes for such a venture, that yearly expense would be covered by me at no stress for you. Just give the word, and the work will begin. _

_ The most valuable gemstone on Earth is the ruby that is naturally made, your daughter is far more precious to me than that. _

_ I do hope that this letter reaches you in a decent time frame, and I look forward to hearing back from you. _

_ Sincerely, Wilhelm Arotrin _

He finished writing the letter, which to his surprise wound up being three pages. He put it in an envelope, and sealed it with a wax seal that had his emblem/call mark on it, and teleported the letter to the address listed in the directory.

“Here’s to hoping that this letter is well-received and a response delivered soon after.” Now came the waiting game... In a single day there was a response to his letter. It wasn’t as eloquent as his cursive, but still hand written nonetheless and fairly neat in its placement and it was addressed to him. Within lay the response that he had been waiting for:

_ Dear Mr. Wilhelmo Arotrin, _

_ It is not every day that someone comes to us asking for such a proposal. It seems that you are quite knowledgeable of things as they are. As such, my wife and I would like to arrange a meeting between the three of us to possibly explain the future and how things may go henceforth in possible both working relationships as well as more intimate ones for the future to come. Please let us know when you might be available for such a meeting as my wife and I are both aware of the hard work that ARKS does for us that keeps us and our ventures safe from threats, where ever they may hail from. _

_ We look forward to hearing from you. _

_ Sincerely, Jacobi Revan _

Wil was surprised to have gotten a response so quickly, and it was as eloquent as he had expected. He wrote back immediately and sent it.

_ I am available whenever you all are, whatever time works best for you is best for me as well. Just name the time and place, and I will be there or if you would like for me to host, I do have plenty of room to do so. I am looking forward to meeting you both. _

_ Sincerely, Wilhelm _

The response, this time, came in the form of an e-mail instead of a handwritten letter.

_ We will be available between 2:30 and 5:30 of the central time zone on your planet. It would honor us to see this place you have spoken of. We await your response. _

_ Sincerely, Ariya Revan _

“Jacobi and Ariya... the names of Kaori’s parents. Best commit those names to memory.” He said as he swiftly made his home ready to host her parents. On standby he also had a folder containing the deeds, and a tablet with pictures of the lands contained with them. He knew Kaori would be out on missions during that time, which made it even more perfect of a time to meet with them.

Even with the simplicity of the crimson and black decorations and furniture, the place still gave off a regal vibe because of the elegance of them. Also he made sure to have the sofas and coffee tables in the foyer by the window ready as well. While the subject was serious, he wanted comfort to be foremost, as people always talk easier when relaxed. He then went to the visiphone and replied to the email.

_ Feel free to come on over whenever you are ready, whether early or in the mentioned times. The door is unlocked so come on in when you arrive.  _

_ Sincerely, Wilhelm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter and others that follow this trail, is actually a flashback.


	16. Chapter 16

It was precisely the time that had been stated in the e-mail that his guests arrived. They were very different from Kaori in appearance alone. Jacobi was a man of decent build in a grey business suit and had brown hair that had slight streaks of grey showing and was slicked back in an elegant but not unnatural sort of style. 

His brown eyes were impassive as he stepped through the door with his wife. A woman who had wavy brunette locks that settled on her shoulders, no grey to be seen. She was dressed in a soft beige blouse and business skirt and wore high heels that matched. 

Her eyes are the same shade as her husband’s and just as impassive.

“Welcome, you must be Jacobi and Ariya Revan, I am Wilhelm, but if you wish you may call me Wil. I am honored to meet you both.” He said with a smile and a brief bow. 

“Feel free to make yourselves at home. If you need anything to eat or drink just let me know.” 

“It is a pleasure to be in such a fine establishment. Such space too.” Jacobi commented, looking around and his wife nodded in agreement but did not say anything herself.

“Thank you sir, I actually just finished renovating and remodeling this place a couple of days ago. This is just the foyer, to the left is a banquet hall and to the right is the master bedroom. Then of course the balcony outside overlooking the ocean.” He explained as he led them to the sofas by the window. Jacobi nodded as his wife glanced around, thought here seemed no reaction from him, Ariya seemed a little impressed with the scenery around her as she followed her husband over to the seats by the window. The two of them taking a seat across from Wilhelm. 

He sat down across from them, he could tell they were business people by the way they carried themselves; as such he was also careful in his greeting and how he spoke with them. He knew that soon discussion would begin, and thus a potential battle of word and wit as well.

“It was quite unexpected that letter you sent to us. We do not often get such letters from a respectable source, and most who are respectable are looking more for a business venture than a wife. You seemed pretty serious about both matters, however, which is exceedingly rare.” Jacobi commented.

“To me it is a very serious matter. I was always taught to believe that such matters on both accounts are never to be handled lightly, and I still believe that to this day.” He replied after listening and taking in what Jacobi said.

“A business can falter and fail at any given moment, just as the water comes and goes from the shore. It is something that happens every day, but if you lose all that and still have those you hold dear, then you still have everything to gain.” The couple looked at one another, they seemed pleased with the answer.

“Indeed so good sir. Though I have to commend you on having found a way to deal with her free spirit. You’re the first in a rather long line who has been able to handle her.” 

“I do not view it as handling, but rather walking by her side. I view her as my equal, the other half of myself if I can put it that way. She seems to strengthen me in areas where I am weak, and I believe I do the same for her. She is a very kindhearted and sweet-spirited individual. If I may say so, I do believe you did a fine job in raising her.” Jacobi seemed thoughtful on this. For the first time since arriving, it was Ariya who spoke.

“That is a rather eloquent way to put it. She was a rather difficult child to deal with at times, though we did our best to ensure she would be a suitable wife in the future.” 

“I’m sure, what parent hasn’t had a child that was difficult to deal with at times? Growth always takes place in valleys, no matter how little that growth may seem at the time. Kaori is an amazing woman.” 

“Unfortunately even as a grown woman we have had difficulties with her. Most particularly after she ran off to join ARKS.” Jacobi replied.

“ARKS is a difficult life to lead. Regardless of the person’s background. From the bits and pieces she’s told me, I can gather that you both have her best interests at heart, and at the same time are also operating from what I can gather is a rather profitable business, which her future could potentially affect the future of.” 

“Undoubtedly. I’m rather impressed that you managed to come to such a conclusion so quickly.” Jacobi seemed to be slightly impressed, Ariya was, and nodded. She seemed to be pleaded with the way that things were progressing, seeming to warm up to the idea of favoring him for his endeavors in their daughter’s life.

“I know that there isn’t a price tag a person can put on the matters of the heart. I know that a woman’s heart cannot be bought or bartered for. Where I’m from on Earth at one time it was customary for a man interested in a woman to present a dowry to her parents as a means of showing his capability to provide for her. Sometimes it was in the form of coin, crops, livestock, or property. That being said, here is the dowry that I present to you, as a man interested in pursuing a future with your daughter.” He placed a folder with a tablet on top of it.

“On the tablet are pictures taken of two gem mines that I bought after joining ARKS for the intent of procuring gems and metals unique to Earth that could be used to benefit somebody in some way. Also pictures of the grounds outside the mines that I believed would be suitable to build on if you deemed it good to do so. In the folder beneath are the deeds to said places, notarized to solidify legitimacy. Seeing as you specialize in harmonizers, I thought the metals and gemstones found within could prove to be beneficial to you and your company.” Jacobi looked over the documents with impassive difference, seeming to approve, however, of what he saw though he did not comment on it and Ariya seemed only to glance at the provided documents but not show much interest.

“No, there generally isn’t, at least none that is actually lawful.” Jacobi replied after a moment of looking over the documents before sitting back again.

“This custom of yours is one that hasn’t been seen among ARKS in a very, very long time. Not since the age of photoners I believe. When there was still a planet and not just a mere fleet.”” Ariya nodded, seeming to agree with her husband.

“The history of ARKS that I have learned, and the history of the universe as a result as well, I noticed that. In a sense I am a very traditional, old-fashioned individual. I stick to the old ways and old customs, unless I discover that they were wrong. To be honest it is a shame, some of the customs that have been lost with the flow of time.”

“I agree. Many consider us old-fashioned and tend to make things difficult in social sense sometimes. Don’t know what’s good for ‘em I say.” 

“Their loss, right?” 

“Too true.” He looked over at his wife, who nodded. He then turned back to Wilhelm.


	17. Chapter 17

“Everything seems to be in order, you have our blessing to pursue her. May the heavens guide your way in this.” Wilhelm was glad to hear Jacobi’s words.

“Thank you, and thank you for taking the time to meet with me.”

“The honor is ours.” Jacobi stood and held out his hand to Wilhelm, his wife standing up with him. Wilhelm stood up and shook the offered hand.

“I look forward to future ventures with you. I’m sure you have much to do still, as do we.” Ariya nodded, adding to his statement herself.

“We wish you well. It is really such a relief to us that cannot be expressed and a pleasure to have met you.” 

“I look forward to seeing what the future holds.” He looked at the both of them.

“Kaori has absolutely no idea that I did this or was planning to do this. In fact, she was worried about how such a meeting would go. I feel like she had nothing to worry about. I’m curious what her reaction will be when she finds out.” 

“She does tend to worry over such things. Mostly because she finds social interactions difficult, an unfortunate circumstance to having been brought up to be read to deal with the company as much as maintaining image and all of that I’m afraid.” Ariya said.

“Public relations is a calling, regardless of what it’s for. It’s a tough thing to do, and so many factors come into play. In that regard it’s kind of like a game of chess.”

“Indeed, not a game she had much skill for until she was much older.” Jacobi agreed.

“Some at any rate. We’ll let you get to your business now. It’s been a pleasure.” 

“Likewise. Hope you both enjoy the rest of your day.” The two left, it seemed the hardest part of this was finally over. Wilhelm let out a brief sigh of relief.

“They don’t seem as bad as she said they were...” 

  
  
  


The fourth day was a busy one with the usual quests and missions and Kaori didn’t see Wil again until later that evening near the hot springs as she wanted to check on something.

“I need to take care of Bar Lodos. Anyone in?” He asked the group gathered there.

“I’m up for some fishing.” She got up from her seat where she’d been relaxing and the two set off to the mission. They worked well together, seamlessly taking down foes left and right, even when a capture mission was announced they did well.

“Capture? Are they NUTS?” Wil had just laughed.

“It’s fun to try though!” He called, they failed the first time, but the same mission came up in the next area where they were successful... and how could they not be when three of the same target appeared? When they reached the end where the craft was waiting she smiled.

“That was fun and we haven’t even caught the fish yet.” 

“Yes it was. Now for the real fun.” He agrees as they get into the craft, she pats her Wanda’s head with a smile. They took it down without any problems. Once they were finished they returned to the gate.

“Now that... is fishing.” She agreed with a laugh.

“Alright Wanda, let’s get you back and dry again.” When they were back at the gate she looked at Wil.

“Any other plans?”

“Just gotta submit my reports. Ooo concert.” He added the last bit at the PA announcement.

“I’ll grab a towel to get Wanda dry, I’ll meet you at the concert. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good to me. Looking forward to it!” 

“See you there then.” She walked off to her quarters only to find Minasein milling around. She had just come back to grab a towel to dry off her Wanda...

“PUPPY!” Mina said when she saw the Wanda.

“Yes, and she is all wet.” Kaori agrees as she grabs the towel and begins to dry her pet off.

“So?” 

“Hence the towel. She is not a fish. I do not want her catching a cold.” 

“Is that a problem?” Kaori brushed off the question.

“Anyway, I’m off to a concert. I’m meeting Wil there.” She put the damp towel aside. 

“Ohhhh. That’s neat!” She left the room, leaving the unusual friend to her antics. When she arrived at the plaza she saw Wil waiting for her.

“Sorry about that. Took longer because I got there and found Mina mucking about, much to my surprise.” 

“That’s alright. Found us a spot.” 

“It’s a good spot.” She agreed and made a white chair out of photons and he did the same as they waited for the concert to begin.

“It’s starting.” He said as the lights dim and she nodded, waiting for Quna to appear. It was a song she’d heard several times, but that didn’t make it any less good. Once it was over, Kaori clapped with the audience. He clapped as well.

“These concerts are never long enough.” 

“Yeah, one song just isn’t enough.” She agreed. 

“Did you get all your reports in okay?” 

“Yes, I made almost 2 million mesta with those.” 

“Ah, wonderful. Sounds like an ideal haul then for just a little fishin’.” Bar Lodos, of course, wasn’t really a fish, but it was funny to poke fun at the giant sea serpent that often was a bothersome creature.

“I wonder how Bar Lodos meat would taste...” He said curiously.

“Probably gamey unfortunately, what with swimming in those swirling vortex waters.” 

“Yeah but hitting it enough would tenderize it.” He said jokingly, causing her to laugh.

“I think there’s a mission coming up soon. Want to join me, or do you have something else you want to do?” He said just before she could speak and seconds later the PA announced the mission along with the screen changing as well to show the enemy.

“I’ll join you. You know, I never understand some of the fashion choices.” She motioned to the monitor that had displayed them moments ago.

“I don’t get it either.” After a moment passed she asked.

“Plan on using the cafe gate?” It was the closest one.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She nodded and headed off to the cafe. When they got there she leaned back against some pottery to wait until preparations were done. Crossing her arms to keep balance.

“This is going to be a tough fight.” 

“You think so?” She had fought the Profound Darkness before. More times than she cared to count honestly and was wondering why he thought it would be. 

“Yes, but I think we’ll pull through just fine.” She nodded.

“I have no doubts on that score.” 

“How’s your day been?” 

“Busy, as usual. Lots to do. How about you?” 

“Busy with meetings and administrative things pertaining to something on Earth, but everything worked out in the end, and in a few days should be able to see the fruit of that.” 

“That’s wonderful news.” She smiled. She hadn’t even the smallest of ideas of what he meant... 

“My parents called again today. It’s... interesting talking with them, having never known them.”

“Oh? Have you met with them yet?” 

“Not yet, but I do plan on it. Would you be willing to join me when I do?” 

“Of course, I’d like that.” Thinking about the battle to come, she waved the harmonizer, whisking her Wanda away in favor for a Jinga with white and blue fur.

“Are you ready Kaori?” She nodded. Arriving on the dropship she got a boost drink. The Profound Darkness and Gemini hit hard... harder than she was expecting and when she got back to the dropship she flopped down.

“Goodness.”

“They got... stronger....” Wil said, out of breath.

“You can say that again.” She was sore all over and battered and beaten, she’d lost count how many times she’d been knocked unconscious by the thing and revived by a member of the group.

“I know I’m going to have to follow you to the medbay after this. Bloody stripes... that was brutal.” He had mentioned it during the lull in battle after Gemini, she’d been cursing the Dark Falz under her breath.

“Yeah, it was a costly battle, but we won though.” He smiled. He offered his hand to help her up. She smiled and took his hand, getting back to her feet.

“It was at that.” 

“Seems the ship has arrived back at the fleet. Let’s go to medbay and rest up.” 

“Yeah.” She followed him back to the main ship to head to the medbay.

“I think I’m going to need a few days off from.. Any mission. Ouch.” 

“Same.” He agreed and he headed up the elevator. She was a little behind, dragging some so he beat her there, checking into the medbay.

“There should be one more following me. Yeah, we took a thrashing against the Profound Darkness.” He said to the medical staff at the counter as he was led off to get patched up. 

“Yup. Right here.” She said to the staff as she joined him.


	18. Chapter 18

He had mentioned handling the heavy stuff, though Kaori wasn’t sure what qualified as heavy. After they’d rested from the beating they had taken from the Profound Darkness, the two had met in her quarters to get things moved. As she had once said, it was small, but it had been where she had been staying for years and she had carefully accumulated the various décor that was around the place. 

Wil looked around as he entered her quarters. It was quaint, honestly modest for what he would think the heiress of a business empire would have, but he did recall that she ran away to join ARKS.

“You have a very nice setup here. You’ve been here for years?” He asked curiously. He thought for a moment, speaking again before she could answer.

“What would you like to be moved there?” He asked as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I’m glad they gave us med leave after that fight against the Profound Darkness. Gives us more time together.” In his mind he thought.  _ If anything goes into the study, she’s gonna find the rough drafts for the letter I sent her parents. _ She chuckled slightly at his words, smiling at the small kiss.

“Yes. This room has been mine since I got out of the academy, it was pretty barren when I first got it and I have done as you have with your home. I saved as much as I could and made it a home. I think I might miss it a little, but I think there’s not much to take with me. I’m sure the next occupant would like a furnished room that isn’t completely bare.” She looked around thoughtfully.

“I think the fountains can go, they’re pretty portable despite size and everything. The one out on the balcony is the heaviest I believe and beyond that probably the stone painting, the small red sculpture and the minerals. Everything else can probably be left behind for now. These fountains aren’t as old as they look though as they’re just replicas... hmm, speaking of. I don’t think I ever asked you how old you were.” As they spoke, her Jinga ran around the room with boundless energy. He thought for a moment.

“The red sculpture could go in the study, the painting in the foyer and the fountains on the balcony?” He said before he registered that she had asked how old he was and a hint of playfulness showed in his eyes.

“16.” 

“Oh really? So I’m robbing a cradle?” She asked jokingly.

“Depending on how old you are, you could be a playpen escape assistant.” He shrugged and laughed. She couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“I think I might be.” 

“Seriously though, I’m 30. What about you?”

“Ah, so I am an escape assistant. I’m 34.” She smiled.

“You honestly don’t look a day over 20.” 

“As they say, appearances are deceiving.” She chuckled, flattered though as she went over to the minerals and took them down from the wall. She put it into her tablet, same as she would any other thing that she picked up on a mission and then did the same for the pain and the sculpture as Jinga ran circles around her, woofing softly with excitement and causing her to laugh.

“Yes, yes, I know you’re excited.” Wilhelm walked over to the fountains, putting each into his tablet.

“Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?” He asked when he’d come back from the balcony, smiling. She flushed.

“Not today.” She chuckled a little, faintly recalling he had mentioned it when they had been sitting next to the waterfall after the other alliance members had left the hot springs.

“Well... you’re beautiful.” He grinned and then looked around.

“Hey.. I just thought of something. I only have one bed, you can have it, and I’ll sleep on the sofa.” 

“I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.” She replied as they headed to the door and she activated the teleporter system to allow for travel to Earth.

“Then I guess that means we share the bed.” He said as he headed into the teleporter with her. When they arrived, Kaori was flushed at the thought while she stepped across into the larger room. Her Jinga didn’t waste any time running around and yipping happily as it sniffed out all the corners of the new place.

“Don’t worry I won’t try anything. I have more respect for you than that.” 

“N-not exactly what I would say is a worry.” She said as she seemed to be trying to remember what was where before heading off to the lounge type area first. He chuckled and walked out to the balcony and began placing and moving the fountains. Kaori found a good spot for the stone painting and left it there before heading back out. 

The only room left that she remembered was the bedroom that also doubled as a study. Hadn’t he mentioned the sculpture would look good there? Fighting against her own thoughts, which she knew where hardly decent to have about her host, she headed towards the room. 

On the desk, if she looked, she would find several papers that were unerased, obviously rough drafts for a very professional proposition, one of which was obviously a copy of the handwritten final draft; an opened letter from Jacobi Revan, and the computer open to the e-mail correspondence with an Ariya Revan. The first thing that drew her attention, however, was also the largest thing there. The bed. 

She felt almost foolish as she felt her heart race a little faster. It was silly, it was just a bed! There was nothing else to it and no one in it currently. Yet she was sure her mind was filled with some things her mother would scold her of if she knew. Kaori seemed drawn to it first. She moved forward towards it, as if it were a curiosity. 

Removing one glove as she stopped next to it she put her hand on it, lightly sliding her fingers along the sheets. It was soft as any she remembered ever seeing. She was considering sitting down when her Jinga came bounding into the room and shook her from whatever trance she’d been in and she hastily put the glove back on. 

She then noticed the desk and went over to it. She wasn’t one to pry, but she hadn’t seen paper before and curiosity got the better of her. So she went over to look at the paper. It was a long moment before the words actually clicked in her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Wil looked through the window and saw her standing over his desk reading the papers on it.  _ She knows now... _ he thought.  _ If she asks, I’ll come clean. _ She picked up the first paper and saw the second. Then... he had... spoken with her parents? 

Her mind was filled with confusion. He had asked to be a suitor? And.. her parents had met him... She hastily put the papers back and reached for her tablet again, this time to scan her messages. Has she maybe missed- No. She looked at her recent messages. Her parents hadn’t said a word... at least, not yet. 

A few seconds later ratified that and she opened the text, almost afraid of what it might contain. The sense of dread that had been building since she’d understood what this meant drained away through disbelief and relief as she saw its contents. 

Some how she managed to wipe away the relieved tears she felt before they hit the tablet. She read the message several times before she closed it and put the tablet away, wiping away the tears. Heavens above but she felt like everything had been upended again... and she felt so much lighter for it.

“I met your parents the other day. They gave me their full blessing to pursue you. I sent the letter the day after our first kiss, and met with them the day after that, in the three hour window we were apart while you were on missions. I wanted it to be a surprise, but... I just wanted you to know that I did this because I am in love with you, Kaori Revan, not your name, not your money, you...” He said as he walked up behind her. She turned to face him, her eyes bright like the stars with her unspoken happiness and affection.

“I love you too.” She said softly. Even though it had been a short time, she did not deny that she had come to love everything about him and she wanted to share with him the life that they would make together. There was no hesitation or uncertainty as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing closer to him, the man who had tugged at her from the very moment he had simply said hello. 

She had every intention of expressing her love and appreciation for him through a kiss, and was not shy about it as she might have been the very first time. When she wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his around her. Before their lips met he spoke.

“You have struggled and suffered for so long... now you are finally able to rest... in the fact you are safe.. That you have nothing to worry about or fear... that you are loved.” Then he welcomed her home with the kiss that sealed the fact that he was, indeed, her suitor. And she felt it too, the moment his arms wrapped around her she felt safe and the moment his lips touched hers she felt loved. There were not words she could ever hope to think of to describe how she felt for him, truly. 

For with him, she was home. He kept her close to him, not wanting to let her go. After what felt to him like an eternity, he slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. 

“When your father said he commended me for finding a way to handle your free spirit, I told him that I did not view it as handling, that I viewed it as walking by your side, as you being the other half of myself. That we strengthened each other where we were weak, and that you are kind hearted and sweet spirited.” He was curious what her mother had said in the inevitable message that was sent to her.

“That’s sweet of you, they never did really understand me I guess... so they saw my wishes to do something but what they wanted as being free spirited.” Her heart thudded at his words, he could always seem to touch her so deeply with simply being himself.

“Deep down, they have your best interests at heart. They just knew also that your future would affect the future of the company. I acknowledged and addressed this just based on what little bit you had told me. I let them know that I respected that, even though I did not necessarily agree with it.” He smiled.

“You deserve to be treated like a queen after all that you’ve been through, and I hope I am able to do that.” 

“I’m pretty sure you already have.” She replied with a slight smile.

“I hope I continue to do so, and will do everything I can to.” He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek, keeping one arm around her waist.

“What exactly did your mother have to say? I’m sorry I’m curious.” 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. She simply said that they had spoken with you and that they hoped I was smart enough to keep you around.” She chuckled a little at the end, she didn’t seem bothered by the words as she might have been a short while ago. It didn’t matter anymore to her. He was what mattered. He chuckled.

“I saw you kind of caught off guard by the papers on my desk. I thought you were going to be mad because I did this without telling you first.” 

“Not mad... worried maybe.” 

“Now you know there was nothing to worry about.” He smiled at her.

“Now I do.” She echoed with a smile.

“Now what do we do?” He asked her. He did not want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Traditionally, where I’m from, this process takes months, if not years. Knowing this is what we both want eases worries and anxieties I didn’t know I had. But what should we, as a couple, do now?” 

“That is a good question, even arranged marriages usually take months as well and I never bothered to really look into how relationships are meant to go.” 

“It varies from couple to couple I suppose. To be honest, I am learning as I go myself.” He smiled.

“I think then we can learn together and decide what happens when.” 

“I’m up for whatever you are comfortable with. Your happiness is what matters to me.” She chuckled a little.

“Considering I’m of similar mindset that puts us at a bit of an impasse I believe. So, I think the better question is, what are we both okay with?” 

“I supposed the sky is the limit for me.” He smiled.

“That’s quite the limitless thing to work with then. Hmm.” There was a sound of yipping.

“I think before we do anything I need to let the pet out of the room.” 

“Agreed.” He chuckled.

“Should I close the curtains and let chandeliers be the sole light in here?” He asked curiously.

“I think I’d like to see that sort of lighting. I’ve never had the chance.” She replied and moved to let the Jinga out onto the balcony to continue its explorations. 


	20. Chapter 20

He closed the curtains which both acted to block the sun and also serve as a privacy barrier. As he did the lighting changed. It gave off the appearance of the painting of the inside of a dimly lit cathedral. Tranquil, peaceful, private. She turned as she closed the door after the pet. Marveling at the change of lighting.

“It’s lovely.” He nodded.

“I think so too.” She went back over to him.

“Like seeing a priceless relic that time has forgotten.” He took her hands into his and smiled.

“Which is exactly what this place is.” She smiled back, gently clasping his hands with hers.

“Even comes with its own knight... though more priceless than a relic I think.” 

“And now it is complete with the knight’s chosen lady being here with him.” She felt her cheeks warm, but she was happy with him and she felt that she was where she had always belonged. He moved in and kissed her just a tad bit deeper than the last one. She returned the kiss, a shiver of delight ran through her at the new sensations. 

He kept the kiss at that depth, and then it deepened just a little more as he brought her close to him. He was welcoming the new sensations. They were different, but felt right. She followed his lead in this exploration of new sensations, different but felt more amazing than the last and her heart beat a little faster. It felt right. 

He did not know what to do from there, so he just went with what felt right in the moment. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her after releasing her hands, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, and then slowly sliding his other hand up her back until it rested between her shoulder blades while they kissed. She slipped her arms loosely around his neck after he’d released her hands. 

Uncertain exactly what to do, but knowing that she desired to be close all the same. He broke the kiss long enough to ask “What are you not willing to do?” then went back to kissing her. She broke the kiss to answer with the only thing that came to her mind.

“Hurt you.” He brought her close enough to him that the only space between them was their clothing and continued to kiss her, breaking periodically to breathe. She relished in each kiss, each was breathtaking to her and she caught her breath a little between the kisses but the only thought she had aside from him was that if this was what it was like being drunk then she was definitely drunk off him. Slowly but surely he was inching the both of them closer to the bed as they kissed. 

He did not know what would happen next but he knew as long as he was with her that everything would be right as it should be, meant to be. She was no different in that regard, following his movements like a slow dance. She had ideas in the back of her mind, she wasn’t that naïve after all, but that didn’t mean she knew exactly what she was doing precisely either. 

He had no idea what he was doing, but deep down knew what he wanted: her. Didn’t matter how, or what they did, he just wanted to be with her. Eventually he fell onto the bed with her in his arms. A soft giggle came from her as the bed bounced slightly with their weight, she settled closer into his arms though, despite the sudden movement. He paused for a moment, laughing as they hit the bed.

“I don’t know whether or just simply hold you, or express my desire for things that I want to do with you.” He was being honest. He didn’t know what he was doing. She sort of didn’t either, but chuckled a little.

“Why not both?” 

“True, can’t have the other without being close.” He winked at her and wrapped both his arms around her.

“In which case, both is definitely plausible if one cannot be without the other.” 

“But we are still clothed.” He chuckled and then for some reason decided to tickle her. That caught her off guard and she giggled, trying to squirm away from the tickling. He kept tickling her, noticing her squirming, then rolled over to where he was on top of her, still tickling her. 

That left her with little option but to try to repay him in kind. He stopped and leaned down and kissed her, briefly pressing his hips against her to tease her and see how she would react. She looked up at him, a little breathless form the tickling, the movement was completely foreign to her but it made her breath hitch a little... what little she had at the moment. 

She could feel her heart racing, but whether it was from the tickling or the movement, she could not be sure. All she knew for certain, as she returned the kiss in kind, was that each sensation was new and she was willing to test whatever boundaries there may be. 

“I don’t want to do anything that would rob you of anything you may have dreamed about.” He looked down at her, his hips against hers still.

“And if my dreams were only of you... what then?” She murmured back. 

“Then there’s nothing we can do.” He whispered against her lips.

“Or maybe there’s nothing that would be taken from them, only given.” She murmured back against his lips. She drew him in for another kiss, certain that she was enjoying being so close. He mischievously nipped her lower lip. 

“That does sound better.” She chuckled, nipping back playfully.

“I thought so.” A moment passed before she thought to ask.

“And what of yours?” 

“My dreams are only of you as well. The desire to be with you, to love, have, hold, and be close to you in more ways than one.” He bit his lip.

“Then we should work on that dream together then shouldn’t we?” Wil looked into her eyes as though he was momentarily wrestling between upholding principles and what he knew felt right to him with her and then he nodded.

“Yes, we should work on that dream together.” 

“After all, a shared dream makes it all the more sweeter doesn’t it?” He leaned down and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

Normally the light from the ship’s ‘dawn’ woke Kaori every morning, or her tablet going off... but not today it seemed, instead it was the quiet barking of her pet demanding food. She was quite comfortable where she was at though, it wasn’t chilly either, as one might think it would be as she yawned, her mind still hazy from sleep. Wil was sound asleep. 

It was the best night of sleep he had ever had in his life. He still had Kaori in his arms, and gradually through the night his embrace had loosened as he further relaxed. They were both still above the covers, as that was how things were before they fell asleep. He was not snoring at all, but his breathing was on the heavy-side due to how exhausted he had been. 

Her mind was slowly shifting from the sleepy haze at the yipping. She yawned. She felt a little on the lazy side but she knew she probably should get to feeding her pet. It was only when she opened her eyes that her senses started to tell her something was different than before. Wilhelm’s arm slid off of her and he rolled over. 

The movement would probably be enough to wake her, but he would not know that, he was practically dead to the world with how heavy of a sleeper he was. She sat up then, her mind snapping to and with the revelation she felt her cheeks warm, flustered, but at the same time happy too. She slid form the bed to find her things and dress. 

That done, she turned back to the bed, taking one side of the blanket and lightly draping it over him before leaving the room to go let her pet in and see him fed. He did, however, feel a change in the bed, and when the door opened as she left the room that is what woke him up. He slowly sat up, and looked around. Last night was not a dream, and that relieved him greatly.

With her pet fed, she went in search of a bit of tea and something to eat as well, softly humming to herself. Settled with a bit of morning tea, she settled at a table in the main room. Wil stood up and stretched. Usually he felt sore after sleeping because of a hard day’s work, but that was not the case this morning. 

He had just spent the night holding somebody he loved in his arms for the first time, after making love for the first time. He put his clothes on after freshening up first, then he walked over to the dinning room to get something to eat, where he saw Kaori sitting.

“Good morning beautiful.” He said with a smile; he seemed happier and well-rested. She flushed at the greeting, smiling a little shyly.

“Good morning.” He walked over to her and sat down across from her after kissing her.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did, can’t remember the last time I slept that well... you?” Even as she asked, Jinga walked over to him, wagging its tail at him. Wil reached down and started petting Jinga.

“I have never slept that well. It was the best night of sleep I’ve ever had.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Jinga wagged his tail faster at the petting. Kaori smiled slightly.

“He seems to like you.” He grinned.

“I think it’s because you like me a little.” He winked, causing her to laugh while Jinga yipped quietly.

“If only that were true. Jinga here doesn’t like Ninavask.”

“Really? He’s one of the most likeable people I’ve ever met.” He laughed as he scratched under Jinga’s chin

“Wonder why Jinga doesn’t though.” 

“I’m not sure, my pets are oddly tempered creatures sometimes and they just don’t always like those I do.” 

“Perhaps it is because I still have your scent on me?” 

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that but then again he seemed content even before... last night. He’s very picky.”

“I will not tell anyone about last night. What happens in the bedroom or potentially anywhere else stays between us.” He smiled.

“Perhaps he is blissfully content just as you are.” She couldn’t deny the fact she was.

“I certainly have no wish to speak of it to anyone else.” She smiled in return.

“And you may be right, maybe he is.” 

“What would you like to talk about?” Wil asked her as he booped the Jinga on the nose. The Jinga licked his hand in response before walking off and finding a place to lay down, seeming perfectly content now.

“Perhaps the subject of breakfast is ideal.” 

“Yes, what is your favorite breakfast food? I may know how to cook it.” 

“Oh? You actually cook? Sorry if I seem surprised but I haven’t known many who have this skill.” He nodded.

“I know enough cooking skills to get by, but I’m gradually improving. I only know a couple of nationalities of Earth though.” 

“Such as what? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“For breakfast foods I know American. Lunch and dinner foods.... American, Italian, Mexican, Japanese, some Chinese... desserts there’s some in each of the ones I mentioned that I know.” He smiled.

“Some of the dishes served in the cafe are also seen in countries on Earth.”

“That’s still a rather wide variety. Most of what I was given when I was young I’m afraid I cannot hope to pronounce even now. One of my favorites though is sausage that has been drizzled with honey.”

“Would you like a pancake to go with that?” 

“I must admit I have never had a pancake.”

“Would you like to watch one be made?” He asked as he walked towards the kitchen, she’d followed him there as he grabbed the necessary ingredients from a nearby cupboard and started to mix the pancake batter. After that he grabbed a skillet to fry the sausage in and a griddle for the pancakes. He turned the burners on and added a small bit of oil to the pans so nothing would burn. 

She was curious, watching intently. She had never been allowed anywhere near a kitchen by her mother. He poured some of the batter onto the griddle and it immediately began to heat. At the same time he poked holes in the sausage and put droplets of honey in each one before putting it on the skillet. It would be a twist to her favorite. He flipped the pancake as soon as it was ready to be flipped, it being perfectly golden brown on one side. He watched the sausages closely, and when they were ready to flip he did.


	22. Chapter 22

“Can you place two plates to my left? They are directly behind you.” He asked with a smile. He set one pancake to the side and then cooked another in the same time that the sausage took to cook, two decently sized pancakes had been cooked to perfection. Kaori did as she was told and watched him intently with fascination. He put the food on the plates, cut off two squares of butter for the pancakes, one for each, and put the sausage on the plate as well. He then put syrup on the pancakes.

“Breakfast is served.” 

“Fascinating.” It was almost like watching a child really, the way she had simply watched the food cook.

“Instead of drizzling the sausage with honey, I put the honey in the sausage; if it cooked right, there should be pockets of honey flavor throughout it.” He explained as he got them some silverware to eat with.

“Enjoy.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled and picked up the utensils to dig into the food.

“I hope I’m not rude for asking, but growing up were you never allowed to learn to do things like learn to cook, hunt, and so on?” 

“It’s not rude and no. I wasn’t allowed to.” 

“If you don’t mind my asking, why were you not allowed to?” 

“Mother insisted that it was not proper for an heir, that... a lot of things, were to be left to commoners.” 

“I understand.” He said with a smile.

“The order I was going to join before the incident that brought me to Thorn, it was taboo to do such things.” 

“What was their reasoning? Or was it similar?” Even as she had asked the question, there was a subtle tilt of her head slightly to the left, a subconscious movement she wasn’t really aware of.

“They believed that to do such tasks would distract us from our mission.” He then pointed to the scar on his chest.

“I say life is short, learn what you can and use those skills to live.” He smiled and she nodded.

“If it is not a trouble to you, will you tell me how you got that?” 

“It was on what was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission in western Europe. It turned sour, and I wound up fighting a fragment of the Profound Darkness to protect my fellow initiates while they escaped.” She listened quietly as he spoke, she could scarcely imagine how hard that had to have been.

“A squad of ARKS found me unconscious and brought me back to medbay. That was how I got here.” After a moment of silence she spoke in pure awe.

“You have to be the most remarkable individual I’ve ever had the honor of meeting.” His face flushed some.

“What makes you say that?” 

“I was trained with ARKS, to be the best of the best even before we hit the field to take on falspawn... I couldn’t handle a Dark Ragne straight out of training, let alone something as massively powerful as even a part of the Profound Darkness is.” As she had said, he was the most remarkable individual she’d ever met. There was no way, even as hardcore training that she and others had in the academy, that she’d have been able to take on a fragment of the Profound Darkness and here he’d done so without that training and lived to tell about it.

“My avatar arm was created in that fight... after I was wounded. My will was the only thing that kept me alive.” 

“It’s still remarkable, no matter how you look at it; that you lived to tell about it is even more remarkable really. A wonder you weren’t popular the moment you got out of medbay.”

“You are the first person I told. I was nobody when I got here.” She nodded slightly.

“Even so, I wonder how it is those who found you kept their mouths shut.” She had no doubt that such a thing would easily be a story spread across the ship in no time, and yet it had not been... so then the question was, why?

“The deeds I presented to your father were my reward for destroying that fragment.” Well, that explained a lot. It could be possible that the higher ups didn’t want others finding out how powerful a single human from Earth could be. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d hid something, though the question of why they’d hide it was another thing.

“Hmmm, I wonder if that has something to do with why you weren’t ship popular here.” She replied thoughtfully. It would make sense, they probably assumed he would just go back to Earth and live his life. She didn’t think they anticipated that he’d have the desire or drive to stay in a completely different dimension from his own. She took another bite of her meal.

“This is excellent by the way.” 

“I’m not much of one for being in the spotlight, and I wasn’t even ARKS and yet I stood up to a piece of ARKS’ mortal enemy.” She wondered if he truly knew how remarkable that made him as an individual, not just for standing up to a powerful foe, but to do so to protect others. He smiled.

“I’m glad you like it!” She nods with a smile.

“I have to say neither am I. In truth... I was not born on this ship. I was actually born on the ship Feoh.” 

“Truly? I thought you were born on Thorn.” 

“Truly. When I ran to join ARKS I knew my parents would not let it stand if I stayed on Feoh. I took what mesta I could find laying around the house from them and once I had enough I ran off to the ships to pay for a transport pass. With that, once I was on the dropship to another ship, there was no way they could influence anything anymore.” 

“Giving you a clean slate and a fresh start.”

“For a while. I thought I was free of them... but as fate would have it, it wouldn’t work out that way.” 

“I bet that was frustrating.”

“It was, if it wasn’t for that Dark Ragne I wouldn’t have been working at the company.” 

“Really? What happened?” 

“Ninavask’s injuries were rather extensive, more than usual. It was more than either of us could cover and somehow my parents found out. My working at the company was their price for paying the bill.” 

“Sounds like you and Ninavask have a very strong bond.” 

“He was my only friend for a very long time, my best friend.” 


	23. Chapter 23

“He seems like a very good friend.”

“He has been.” She smiled a little, she was unsure if she should reveal what she had told Minasein and Leila the night before she had met him.

“But why did you choose me though?” The question caught her off guard. She seemed a little surprised at the question, but seemed to take some time to think about it; considering it before she gave any sort of answer. Did he know or was that simply a guess? Before she could ask though he answered.

“Nobody told me, I could tell.”  _ So then, he could tell I had love Ninavask? I wonder if it was that obvious or if he simply just took note. _

“Honestly... I don’t think I have the words to explain. The moment I spoke with you there was just something undeniable.” It was the truth, she couldn’t explain it... how one evening she went from not wanting to marry because her best friend from childhood and love interest could not ever remember she loved him to suddenly being swept off her feet by a stranger she had only seen a time or two before but did not recall ever speaking with until that fateful night.

“I can say the same for you. Something inexplicable drew me to you.” She smiled, flushing a little. He finished his plate of food.

“Does Jinga like this sort of thing?” He asked, referring to the table scraps.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to see if he does. He’s a picky eater. He and Sally are the pickiest of my pets usually. Though Jinga is also one of my strongest outside Wanda. That girl will eat anything.” 

“I like that you know your pets on a personal level like that.” She smiles a little.

“Anyone who doesn’t runs the risk of angering the pet and an unhappy pet is a problem. I can tell you right now the advocate for Summoner has that problem. He has no idea how to handle his pets.” 

“That’s what turned me off from trying Summoner, seeing the way he treated his pets. It’s so frustrating to watch.” He kissed her. She returned the kiss with a slight flush.

“And then seeing how you interact with yours kinda inspires me to want to try it.” 

“Ah, well he might not be the best example but at least he tries.” 

“What would you like to do today?” He asked as he started washing the dishes he used to cook with.

“Hmmm, I’ll have to check to see what the missions are up for today, then consider when I need to check up on the company on paperwork.” Wil thought a moment.

“Oh yeah, we are able to return to duty after that last thrashing we took.” 

“Considering most of it is just paperwork, I was really never off duty from the company.” A couple hours later Kaori came out of the bedroom refreshed from the bath and dressed in a blue haori with black outline and white chain patterns on the bottom as well as the sleeves. A white sash tying it together. She also had black tights and shorts as well, with black tobe shoes to finish the ensemble. It was something she’d gotten recently.

“Shame we can’t do the big missions because of our wounds against the Profound Darkness, but at least we can do this.” Wil said as Kaori lounged near the Mission Counter, the two waiting to be told when they could ship out, just like a lot of other operatives.

“Agreed, something is better than nothing.” After a moment she chuckled.

“Then again, we’ve done this one so many times already we could almost do it blind folded.”

“You up for the challenge?” 

“Always.” She grinned. He held up two makeshift blindfolds.

“I planned ahead.” 

“Sweet.” She took one of the blindfolds.

“Let’s see if we really can.” She laughs. He put his blindfold on.

“Only one way to find out.” She put hers on before she jumped into the telepool, she thought only for a moment she had to be nuts to do this... but that was the fun of the challenge.

“Don’t lose your way now.” She said a little too late. He tripped when he went to hop onto the platform. The two ran then into battle... it was a mess even when it was all over and they got back. Laughing, she shakes her head and pulls the blindfold off as he was doing the same. 

“Now that was different.”

“Yeah it was.” 

“Don’t think I could do that again. I got pretty banged up when I wasn’t trying to hit whatever was next to me.” 

“I face planted on the teleporter.” She laughed.

“Let’s go get some rest.”

“Definitely.” The two headed back to the castle for some well deserved rest. Kaori settled into his embrace as they settled to sleep for the evening. The day had been a good one and full of fun for her even if she was a bit sore and banged up from the ridiculous challenge. The evening should have been a pleasant one, but it was not without its shadows, at least for her.

Darkness, never ending darkness. She couldn’t see anything else, no matter which way she looked, she could barely even see her own hand in front of her face. When she looked down she found she was in a dress she had not worn in years. In fact, it was one she had outgrown; the dress was a light pink that was nearly white and had a layer of white lace upon the front skirt giving the illusion of two layers while a white ribbon was tied around her waist and she had soft pink gloves on her hands that went all the way up to her elbows.  _ This thing... this is... _ She thought but before she could think much further a voice nearby made her jump.

“I’m coming for you.” It sent a chill down her spine, she knew that voice. Its sultry tones though were anything but pleasant for her and she began to run. She ran as fast as she could before stopping and reaching for her weapon... but it wasn’t there. She felt a mix of panic and fear...  _ Stay calm... even an unarmed ARKS operative isn’t defenseless... this is what basic training was for. _ She thought, trying to swallow the rising dread. That’s right... she was an ARKS operative, and a darn good one at that! She brought up her hands to fight, the next time she heard the voice though it was right next to her ear.

“Got you little butterfly.” She struggled as two hands clamped on her wrists. She yelled out, but there was no one to help her even as she tugged away from the man whose stormy grey eyes had captivated a whole crowd...


	24. Chapter 24

Kaori struggled with the covers as she shot up in bed, her heart racing, fear and desperation rising until she took in her surroundings. She was shaking as she sat there, her breathing unsteady but she began to calm down.  _ It’s alright... I’m okay... it was, just a dream... I don’t have anything to fear. I’m not there... I’m not on that ship. I’m on the Thorn. I’m with Wil... I’m okay. _

She repeated to herself before she finally felt calm. She glanced over at her sleeping lover, it seemed that she had not disturbed his rest at least. That was something. Wondering what time it was, she slipped from the bed and went over to the desk where she had left her tablet. 

Calm now, the thoughts that she was safe and with her love replaced the fear and panic with peace and happiness. She tapped the device and grimaced at the hour. She had barely been asleep for five hours. She knew she wasn’t getting back to sleep though. Kaori never was able to sleep after that particular nightmare. It was too close to what had almost happened... what she heard had happened to others, rumors whispered behind the backs of the elders; none of them good.

  
  


She met up with Wil later in the day after hours of paperwork, a concert was about to start.

“Hi.”

“Hey you. How’s your day been?”

“Bit backlogged with paperwork, but I got it done. Yours?” 

“Someone requested my assistance with a mission, so I helped them. That was interesting.” 

“Oh?” 

“It was awkward, didn’t feel right not going on one with you.” She smiled a little. Well, I’d like to hear about it after the concert.” As the music played he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, she smiled at him as Quna continued to sing the same song she’d sung over Christmas, it was called “Eternal Encore” and she didn’t fully understand what was behind the song but she did understand it was emotional and meant something to her, just as it did to Kaori. When the song was over she clapped with the audience before drying her eyes with a handkerchief and then putting it away.

“This was the song we heard at the first concert we went to together.” 

“It was, yes.” 

“So, about that mission. I was walking toward the stairs leading to the balcony when someone took it upon themselves to investigate my sword and armor.”

“A fighter type?” 

“Normally I would not mind it, but where this person was female and not you, I was highly uncomfortable. Braver type.” 

“Hmm, well rather bold of them then to do that to a stranger.” 

“Bow, sharpshooter, fresh out of the academy, not much mesta to her name. I think at one point she attempted to flirt, but I am not overly skilled at noticing social cues like that. I helped her with a mission and that was that. Gave her a few pieces of advice to make the chosen fighting style better after the mission.” Kaori arched her eyebrows a little. 

“Sharpshooter?” 

“Yeah, but not the overly accurate type. The spray and pray they hit something type.”

“Figures. I find it rather hard to believe she’d hit much of anything fresh out of the academy like that. The targets are so inaccurate still at the academy in terms of movement.”

“What bothered me most about that mission was that it was just me and her that went on it. I should have brought another person along for image sake, and for that I am sorry.” Her brow furrowed slightly.

“That is odd. I would have thought you’d have at least run into more ARKS if you did the current daily missions.” 

“There was not very many at the cafe quest counter, and it was the weaker branch of the area.” 

“Should have guessed.” Though she can’t help the slight nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

“Those areas are usually pretty barren.” 

“I noticed that as well, but for someone fresh out of the academy it would have seemed like a lot.” Kaori nodded a little. That something nagging at her refused to go away, though she wasn’t sure what it was just yet... He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Your body language changed just slightly. Does that make you jealous that I went on a mission with somebody?” She seemed to falter a little in confusion as much as trying to figure out this feeling.

“I don’t have a reason to be...” 

“Is it because it was a girl, and it wasn’t you?” He couldn’t help but ask... and he would probably regret that if she was to slap him right now. She bit her lip in thought...

“I think it's just that I missed out the time with you... I mean, I trust you and it’s not like you did anything wrong.” 

“I did nothing wrong, but someone from the outside looking in could have viewed it as someone making advances on me.”

“Perhaps, but the blame would then lie with her and not you still. I don’t know... I’ve never really been jealous except one other time in my life that I can even remember.” She seems more confused at why she is feeling this way than anything.

“Describe how you’re feeling to me.” He was curious.

“How to put it... hmm, well it sorta hurts I guess that it wasn’t me, but I”m not sure what else.” After a moment’s thought she frowned.

“I’m frustrated that I can’t understand this feeling, to find a true cause in my own reasoning.” 

“In all honesty I thought you would be mad at me for going on a mission with somebody else.” He shrugged. She shakes her head.

“That would be hypocritical and a little nonsensical as I expect you to make friends much as I do.” 

“Even if said friends could possibly be female?” She smiled a little.

“Even then.” Relationships, her mother said, were built on trust and only by giving that trust out could one know if a relationship was true. If it was true then the other would act as was proper and not go against what was considered right, regardless of the temptation or the actions another took. Even so, she still couldn’t fully dislodge the jealousy that had taken root in her heart. At least for the moment, even though she knew he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I guess I’m just concerned that my kindness would be misinterpreted by others.”

“It can be easy to do, I think, but as long as we know the truth and those who matter do, then what does it matter what the populace may think?” 


	25. Chapter 25

“My heart belongs to you and as such it will never have room for anyone else like that.” He smiled and she smiled back.

“And you have mine.”

“Let’s go to the cafe and see if anybody is there.” She nodded and followed him to Franca’s Cafe, however it seemed only the staff was there.

“Hmm, doesn’t seem like it... and I know Ninavask is busy tonight.” 

“Usually there’s more people here.” 

“Well, it is almost the turn of the year. Perhaps they are off with family?”

“Never thought of that.” Kaori found a table and decided to take a seat, ordering the usual tea. She couldn’t recall a time when she celebrated... anything with her parents. He sat down next to her.

“I don’t recall a time that I enjoyed bringing in the new year. This will be a first.” 

“I can say the same. I really can’t recall celebrating anything really.” She paused in thought before adding.

“Then again, I was never old enough to attend whatever party my parents did for the new year.” 

“Should we go and visit them some time?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know... I haven’t seen them in a long time... I... don’t know how well that would go.” 

“They seemed worried about you.” That didn’t really sound like her parents, but she seemed to consider the idea; if he was with her... maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? After a long moment she spoke.

“I think I’d be okay with it as long as I had you with me.” 

“Alright.” He thought for a moment.

“When?”

“That... is a good question. Maybe when things die down a bit and we’re not rushing to fend off the armada every five seconds?” 

“Can use the teleporters to go to different places on a ship. Yet still have to travel by ship to another ship.” 

“Yeah... not sure what the logic is there.” She shrugged.

“Wonder how they’d react if we just popped up unannounced.”

“Surprised maybe. I don’t really know, no one ever did that honestly. At least not that I know of.” 

“You’re their daughter, returning after all this time would probably be a surprise to them.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

“I can’t say I disagree.” A familiar woman’s voice ordering cake caught her attention and she looked over to see the big chested, red haired operative in a black, sorta skimpy shirt beneath a black coat and skirt. She recalled Ruby from the previous day and waved at her. Seeing her, Ruby waved back and Kaori motioned to one of the empty seats at the table to indicate that she should join them. 

Ruby did and sighed as she sat down. Kaori had met Ruby by chance between missions the other day before she had met up with Wil. She had been introduced to her and another whose name escaped her at the moment. Rory was there, another operative who was not in the alliance but seemed a good guy. He had been dressed in street clothes of blue to go nicely with his white hair, which had been different from the usual red armor he wore that made him look a bit like a Cast with a triangle face.

“Good to see you again. Though I didn’t think it would be so soon.” Ruby removed her coat and put it over the backrest of her chair.

“I come here often. You’ll see me.” Ruby said, eating a piece of fruit from her cake.

“How have you been Ruby?” Wil asked.

“You two know each other?” 

“We’ve met before, been a while though.” Wil replied.

“We talked it up a few times.” Ruby said.

“I’m fine, but I’ve been dealing with more recruits lately. I might as well transfer to the training division.” 

“That many?” Kaori asked.

“Worst part is, they’re getting younger. I took a fourteen year old down planet side.” 

“My word.”

“Times we’re in, it’s a shame that not even the children are spared from combat.” 

“Too true. Shiva wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to get rid of all of ARKS...”

“I would object, then then I found out these kids are orphans. They don’t have anyone to tell them no.” 

“And in the face of extinction... who are we to tell them they can’t fight?”

“When they have nobody, that’s a miserable place to be. Either they fight because they have nothing to lose or they fight for money or because they don’t want others to suffer as they have.” Kaori nodded, she was in such a position once.

“If they have the potential, they will always have a clear path, especially now.” Ruby sighed.

“We need an adoption program...”

“I agree.” Kaori said before taking a sip of her tea. Ruby had forgotten about her cake for a moment. She started eating. She was getting angry again, Kaori could tell.

“Do you have any plans for tonight Ruby?” She asked, trying to change the subject so the other would calm down.

“I don’t know. I might write something, or browse through my emails. Whatever passes the time and lets my body rest.” Wilhelm listened to the conversation between the two, figuring it wise not to chime in at the time.

“Rest is always essential. I’m afraid I didn’t get missions in today due to all the paperwork I've been doing.” 

“Sounds like your mind needs a break as much as my body.” 

“It certainly did. I ended up shelving some of it for tomorrow to go to a concert instead.” 

“Good. That sounds like a great time.”

“Sometimes work takes a huge chunk of time, and takes a toll physically and psychologically.” Wil commented.

“It was fun and yes. I was glad I went.”

“We can’t stay on the job like Ludmila and Xiera.” Ruby remarked between bites of her cake.


	26. Chapter 26

“Even if I could I’m not sure I’d want to.” 

“It would be a monotonous life with no flavor.” 

“Precisely.” 

“I couldn’t imagine.” Wil agreed. Kaori didn’t think such a job would be a good one for anyone but those who were literally made for it.

“I love flavor.” Ruby said, taking another bite of cake.

“If life was bland, I would not be where I am today.” 

“I must agree, I can’t see life being worth it without the flavor next to me.” Kaori jokes lightly.

“Not to mention we would all be spineless little slugs if all we did was have great days.” Ruby replied.

“Good or bad, a day is made based on how we receive what is thrown our way.” Kaori only nods in agreement with Wil.

“Mmm... Franca makes the best desserts.” Ruby said after a moment of silence.

“Oh?” 

“Mmhmm. It’s great. Every week I get a slice.” 

“I’ve been meaning to try some of the things she makes that remind me of when I was a kid. Mother did say she got our stuff imported, but never said where from.” 

“I know of an ARKS op that has her own cafe, a woman named Mizuho. I haven’t been there yet, but I plan to support her.” 

“We’ll have to check that out sometime.” Kaori nodded, sipping her tea. Intrigued by the idea that an operative would start a cafe.

“She shows up at the cafe every now and then. You might see her. Long blonde hair, Cast limbs, on the tall side.

“I mi- not another one.” Kaori says as the PA interrupts her to let them know about the photoners. Wil sighed.

“Photoners... on the eve of the new year.” 

“They just don’t know the meaning of the word ‘quit’.”

“Just take the celebration to the battlefield. We’re holding them off. I'd say we’re on it.” 

“Their destruction will be our fireworks.” 

“I’m all for that.” Kaori agreed. While they waited, Kaori finished her tea and the cake was safely tucked away in Ruby’s tummy.

“Good timing I’d say. I need to check something before the mission.” She gets up and heads over to the visiphone.

“I’m off to fight, then...” Ruby took her coat and put it back on.

“See ya on the field Ruby.” 

“Let’s kick some photoners back to oblivion.” 

“Yup. I’m ready for action.” Kaori replied and followed him. When it was time for round two, he kissed her deeply as soon as he got to the area. She flushed but returned the kiss. He smiled.

“Be careful out there. They’re relentless.” She didn’t have time to respond as the drop ship dropped them off.

“You said something about being careful?” She teased lightly when they returned to the dropship only to be ready for the next wave. He laughed.

“Yeah... they got the best of me that time.” She only smiled as they headed off. She wasn’t as lucky this time around as the rounds before.

“Ow.” He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Let’s head back to my place. I’ll get a bath ready for you and give you a massage afterward.” She smiled a little.

“I like that idea.” 

“Kinda interesting... the battle that took place before we met is the same one that we fought together to bring in the year.” He said as he let go of her long enough to scoop her up off the ground. She had meant to stand up on her own, instead he’d scooped her up and she’d end up clinging to him. He carried her to the teleporter and from there to his - well their - place. They arrived back at the castle with him carrying her, he walked over to a couch and set her down.

“I’ll get the water started for you.”

“Thank you.” She was honestly surprised that last bit hadn’t been the end of her as the system that rejuvenated the AIS was still on cool down and she’d been running hot on the systems trying to out pace the threat only to get swiped by a tracker missile that had sent her spiraling out of control even as the threat had exploded. He went and started the bath water for her before walking back to her and sitting beside her. 

She seemed to be gently probing herself for injuries besides bruises, it seemed for the most part that was all there was until she put a hand to a sore spot on her head and came away with a little bit of blood. She sighed. 

“Well, I guess I got cut after all. No wonder that smarts.” He chuckled and pointed to the scar over his left eye.

“We match.” He teased and she chuckled.

“Oh yes, because that was the idea.” She replied back in amusement.

“I knew it.” He winked and then got up to get some rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball to clean up the wound.

“This’ll burn, but it will help.”

“I appreciate it.” She said, sitting still to let him clean the wound, she didn’t even seem to flinch at the sting though. He cleaned the wound as though he had done it multiple times.

“The bath should be ready for you now, I put epsom salt in it to help with any aching or cramping you may have from the battle.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. He threw away the cotton ball and put the alcohol away.

“Would you like for me to put the blind up so you can have some privacy?” 

“Might be a good idea.” He went and put the blind up around the bathtub, situated so nobody could see her when she got in. She was grateful for all he did and once it was ready she went to slip out of the clothes and into the water. She winced at the feel of the warm water on cuts she hadn’t known about. Still, other than that, she settled into the bath to soak for a while and clean the grime and blood from her as there was a little that had gotten into some of her hair. 


	27. Chapter 27

After about half an hour she emerged from the bath, clean and feeling relaxed, a towel tucked around her. When she would emerge she would find that there was a slightly more relaxing atmosphere in the room, the tension of battle had ceased and given way to a time of rest. For an ARKS operative, that was a commodity often taken for granted. It would appear Wil was going above and beyond to make sure that Kaori was able to relax. 

She felt incredibly fortunate to have met such a remarkable individual, both on and off the battlefield. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she got out.   
“How do you feel after your bath?” 

“Like I have to be the luckiest woman about now.” She replied with a smile.

“I feel I am the luckiest man alive.” He smiled as well. Her cheeks warmed as she went over to the bed, sitting down next to him, loosely wrapping her arms around him. Another minute until the old year would pass away. She felt so fortunate to spend it with him. He wrapped his arms around her right as the clock turned.

“One year has passed, a new one has begun.” Spending it with her, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“A new year and one I look forward to, because you have given me hope and a blessing of things I could have only dreamed of before.” 

“You have given me the same things, and I am looking forward to what the future holds with you by my side.” 

“As am I. I love you more than I thought was possible in life, more than I had been led to believe was possible.” 

“I love you too, more than I could ever put in words. I am so glad I decided to go to that party.” 

“Yeah, me too. Although I was kinda herded into it, I’m glad I went along with that crazy bunch.” He chuckled.

“They are indeed a crazy bunch.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way though.” She chuckled.

“Me either.” He then kissed her.

“You are truly an amazing woman, Kaori.” She returned the kiss, though flushed at his words.

“You are truly as much to me.” He smiled as he briefly rested his forehead against hers.

“It’s refreshing to be able to relax, and not worry about having anywhere to be right now.” 

“It is.” She agreed before closing the distance for a loving kiss. He returned the kiss and kept her close to him. She smiled, easily relaxing against him. 

“I do believe I promised you a massage, but that would mean I would have to let go.”

“You did, but there’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It relieves me to know that you’re not.” He simply lay back, holding her. She settled against him with a slight smile.

“I am not so easily dis-swayed once I have made up my mind.” 

“I am the same way. If we are not careful, we’re bound to have a disagreement at some point.” He looked at her.

“Possible.” 

“But... whenever that does happen, I am going to take you into my arms, kiss you deeply, and tell you that I love you no matter what. Or... if I’m in a playful mood I’m going to lick your face. I’ve heard that usually ends arguments.” She blinks then laughs at the idea.

“I can see why it would. Most people don’t expect to get licked in the middle of a disagreement.” He chuckled.

“You’d probably have to jump to do that to me, but it would still be funny.” 

“Yes, yes it would be.” She smiled a little.

“Although... that depends on the target area too. One might interpret it... differently.” 

“Hmmm...” He said thoughtfully, and his face flushed at various mental images in his mind. She noticed and began to chuckle.

“I might not have experience, but in the circle of girls such books were often traded behind the backs of the adults... I am quite well informed despite the lack of experience in such matters.” His face turned a darker shade of red. This time it was his turn to be flustered, not that he hadn’t thought of it before though. She giggled a little, it was cute, in its own way. He let out a deep breath and his face slowly returned to its normal color.

“That was priceless.” 

“And unexpected.” He laughed.

“What did you think the young girls at socials did while the parents talked nonstop about boring things such as dresses and more parties and money? We weren’t allowed near boys.” 

“Gossiped about which boys they thought were the cutest, and what they wanted to do to said boys?” 

“That’s what the tea parties were for, but only at sixteen were we allowed such without supervision... so no.” 

“Well that thought is shot down, so I don’t know.” He laughed again.

“I think you’ve read too many books or something. No, such things are very dull and passing around our mother’s ‘books’ is how we entertained ourselves.”

“Earth must be far more crude than I thought then.” He laughed.

“Either way, now you don’t have to just fantasize about such things.” He winked at her.

“Provided I find the nerve.” She replied back, though she flushed like a cherry.

“I think that, in the heat of passion, all that matters is the person you are with, and the body takes control from there. Or at least that’s what scientists on Earth have said on the matter.” He chuckled at her reaction.

“You are adorable, especially when you blush.” 

“Hmm, horse scientists of yours might have a point.” There was a moment’s pause.

“Speaking of, do you have any of your own that you’ve fantasized about in the evening?” She asked thoughtfully. 

“Well I have fantasized about doing it in the gateway ship coming back from a successful mission, or in the field after the target is down. That’s one.” 

“You’re bolder than I, I think.” 

“Sometimes tensions need released and they can’t wait.” 

“True... I think you could find a way to convince me.” She chuckled a little.

“Sometimes battle does arouse me.” 

“I heard rumors of old tales that say long before technology and civilization that many races would do battle in the nude.” 


	28. Chapter 28

“I heard rumors of old tales that say long before technology and civilization that many races would do battle in the nude.” 

“Scotland being one of them. Britain would be heavily armored to the teeth, the Scottish didn’t give a fuck. History rant aside, many of those groups were more civilized than Earth’s society today.” 

“That’s unfortunate.” After a moment a smile drifted across her lips though.

“The good news thought is that we can pretend here that current civilization doesn't exist.” 

“Because here, and even outside of here, you are all that matters to me.” 

“True enough. She replied. 

“If we do that though, at least here, it would save me a trip of getting up.” He then paused.

“Ohhh...” He realized what she meant. She chuckled a little.

“If that’s the case then I’m an overdressed alien.”

“Dear me, what’s a poor woman to do when faced with an overdressed alien.” She wasn’t serious in the least.

“I believe your private acting lessons worked.” He winked at her.

“Then from now on, there is a no clothes policy here, unless we have guests.”

“Towels only then to keep everything dry. Everything else doesn’t matter much unless the day requires it.” She said rather evenly, but that didn’t do anything to stop the flush that crept along her face.

“Of course there will be days where the towel will be outlawed.” 

“Such as?” Now she was curious.

“Days where sex is needed.” 

“Pray tell, how will I know of such days?” 

“I’ll come up behind you and do this.” He teasingly nibbled on her neck, causing her to shiver.

“Or this...” He slowly traced a finger down the front of the towel she wore. Her skin warmed slightly beneath the trail his finger made.

“Or this.” He slowly ran his hand down her side.

“Or all the above. Or I’ll just take your towel off of you.” He then smirked.

“Like so.” Then he swiftly took her towel.

“Oh now we’re demonstrating are we?” She replied, but she wasn’t really surprised, meeting his gaze despite the flush that warmed her cheeks.

“Now...” He teasingly traced her skin lightly with his finger.

“I wouldn’t just demonstrate... I have every intention of following through.” 


	29. Chapter 29

Kaori had spent a lot of the next day at the company after completing a handful of daily missions, and only returned to the cafe late in the evening to find a few familiar faces. She had no idea Sakura knew her newest friend, Kerista, whom she had met through Rory along with Ruby... Ruby was a busty gal who dressed in black with a show around the bust without revealing more than cleavage while Kerista was a Cast in white and pink decorations, the hem of her structure around her waist looked like a bit of a decorated skirt and her legs were white with pink bottoms and tops, making it look more like she was wearing long high heeled boots instead of being non-organic. 

She also had an ARKS emblem in bright pink on her black colored chest. Her hair was black and her eyes were a soft blue. Kaori simply listened to the chatter around her, relaxing somewhat, even though she did not know anyone aside from Sakura, Kerista and Martami.... The latter of which left in a huff and Sakura just did her own thing. They were soon joined by Mira, in her red Cast work outfit that made her look like a Gundam, which one of the people she did not know said, prompting her to go change out. Mira was a busty Cast who showed off her form with a tiny bra and one of the new fashions in red, a coat that unzipped all the way until just above the crotch. 

Its indecency made Kaori uncomfortable but she did her best to ignore it. Mira also wore black gloves and had dark red hair and blue eyes. She was a good soul for a Cast so who was Kaori to tell her how to dress? Honestly, the idea of telling one how to dress was something Kaori was against, but at the same time she did not like such “showy” attire as to her it just came off as like playing into some man’s perverted dreams. 

Still, she was not going to put such an issue, especially on someone she barely knew. Then she heard something that caught her attention.

“No, no, she’s not kicking me around! I mean, I’m getting paid!” Kerista said, trying to deflect.

“That’s a sorry reason of an excuse to kick someone around.”

“Yeah!” Mira agreed.

“I think my Jinga would like a new chew toy... pay for that is deplorable.” She frowned while Kerista waved her hands frantically.  
“Nononono, let’s not... let’s no... I’m okay! Really!” The others tried to persuade her that something was wrong.

“Kerista, if you needed a paying job you could have just asked. That sort of thing is not ‘work’ by any stretch of the word.” Mira’s eyes glowed as she passed information to Kerista.

“Heck I can probably help you find freelance work jobs her and there too. I have a network of contacts.” One of the strangers said.

“I have my own contacts as well. I am part owner of one of the largest weapon companies to exist.” 

“There are options, sounds like.” The strange woman in the white kimono dress and haori said. She had black hair and horns, Newman ears and grey slacks.

“.. No ...I, um .. say.. The pizza here. Has anyone had it yet? I mean, it’s probably good right?” She smiled awkwardly, fidgeting.

“Hey, look. I can understand being scared, but you let us worry about that. We just want to help.” Kaori said. Mira seemed to be passing information of some sort to Kerista.

“Yeah. I’ll leave that offer out for now, let you think on it, Keri.” She nods, giving her a big smile and offering the other a fistbump, which she accepted.

“Sure, sure! I’m always in need of more work...” She beamed, poking one finger against the side of her cheek idly.

“Hmm, well, if you want something steady there’s a few positions in the lab I work with.” Kaori said thoughtfully.

“There’s also some off-the-table mechanic work I can find you.” The kimono woman offered.

“I could make you my personal mechanic too. Momma’s real busy most of the time, so she can’t fix me up as much as she wants.” Mira offered.

“Regardless, there’s work not involving abuse. Physical or mental.” The woman in the kimono said, she hadn’t introduced herself.  Mira nodded.

“You have options!” She agreed.

“Find a new employer.” Kimono lady stated.

“But... we’ll figure it out, right?” 

“... w-wow! You all are so generous!” Kerista beams before closing her tablet, patting off her arms. 

“I’ll have to follow up with each of you individually!”

“Sounds like a plant to me. Go for it!” The other stranger spoke up, she had blue hair, a Newman, with a white suit like jacket, shirt, and black pants.

“Yes, ultimately you know what’s best for you Kerista, but know that you have options among friends.” 

“Maybe she’ll pay you in hugs. Alongside the money.” Said the Newman in white. Kaori didn’t know her either. 

“I could give you a free hug right now.” Mira chimed in.

“I am going to head home for the evening though. Take care and don’t let that bully step on you.” The stranger in the haori said before leaving.

“Farewell miss.” Kaori replied.

“... Well, work is work... I.. maybe when I get my suit figured out, I can be on the frontlines like you guys... or really, my body..” She murmured cutely.

“As I’ve said before, I can’t keep up with technology in my suit.” She waved to the kimono lady.

“Th-thank you! You’re very nice!” 

“Forgot to ask if those horns were real...” The other stranger says once the haori woman is gone.

“From what I’ve overheard, they are.” Kaori replied.

“I’m going to look at the waterfall now that I’ve had my tea.” She left the table and walked to the stairs to stare at the waterfall. Sakura came up the steps.


	30. Chapter 30

“What brings you out this way?” 

“The waterfall.” 

“So... I got told a little something today.” She smirked, folding her arms under her bust.

“Huh?” Maratami was a few steps away.

“Oh?” She glanced over at her.

“You and Wilhelm? Or was he just bullshitting.”

“...Wait what did I miss?” Maratami asked. Kaori smiled slightly.

“Ah. I wondered when you would hear. Wil and I have been dating a while now.” 

“... You and knight kid?” Maratami asked. Sakura laughed.

“Well good for you he is a decent catch... Always a gentleman...” 

“.. he dresses too odd for my taste.” Kaori nodded.

“Well, he seems to have that reputation and he is a good man.” Sakura smirked.

“To be fair I thought he was full of shit.” 

“I wouldn’t have believed it either.” Maratami replied.

“Why is that?” Kaori wondered why these two doubted someone they had surely known longer than they had known her.

“He wears like old timey knight armor from an organic fantasy book.”

“ ‘Cause you are a babe. Let us know if he fucks up.” She nods.

“We will do him in for you.” 

“You’re sweet Sakura, but I’m sure I can handle him if it comes to it. And when does dress have anything to do with anything Maratami?”

“Uhuh. I need a drink, you two coming or does the waterfall sound more fun?” 

“You know I don’t do water. And because I don’t know, just struck me as odd.”

“I’m enjoying the view, you two go on ahead.” Kaori said, staying there while the two ran off. Despite feeling a bit of a chill from the air, she headed towards the waterfall for a closer look, as her thoughts had turned to Wil she recalled the previous evening and with her face burning she did not wish to confront those she knew... as it would be a dead giveaway to what she would never admit. 

She put her hands on the cold wooden railing as she watched the waterfall. It had been her first year as an ARKS operative when she had seen her first waterfall and fallen in love with the tranquility it brought. She decided to return home, even though she had only been at the castle a few days, it felt like home; like the place she had always belonged.

It had been a rather long day and Kaori hadn’t really seen Wil since the morning meal. A shame, really, but there had been an urgent call at the company that had required her to be there in person and so he had been left to his own devices for the day. She hadn’t really been able to do her usual work due to the near disaster with some chemicals and all the paperwork that had followed. 

Not to mention having to fire the idiots who were responsible for damages and other such things. She hadn’t been able to answer any other messages or anything and now that she was back she was settling down with a cup of tea in the main room to unwind and look at the messages she had on her tablet. Right around the same time she’d received the urgent call, the Photoner fleet attacked, as is the usual inevitability. It was Wil’s first time leading a squad of 8 operatives on a mission, and he spearheaded the assault on the flagship that led to the destruction of its core while the others were destroying the ships. 

News of the counter offensive’s success would come minutes after the third phase started due to his swiftness to act and make in-field decisions to fix the symptoms directly in front of him. He returned home after the mission was successful, and saw Kaori sitting there, reading her messages. He did not say a word, he just walked over to her and kissed the top of her head as she was looking at them. 

While he was curious, he respected her privacy and would not pry. She looked up and smiled at him before closing the text, it was just another from her mother about information she really didn’t want to read. Though before she’d closed it there was something at the bottom. She didn’t think it was important but she scrolled down to read the final words. 

The cup she’d been drinking clattered onto the table, spilling some of its contents as she paled at the words on the screen before her. Trying to gather herself, pure shock had been followed by horror as she realized what it all meant.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he took her into his arms without a moment’s hesitation.

“What’s going on?” Seeing how horrified she seemed to be, clearly it was something she was scared of... but what was it? Wil was concerned.

“It seems someone I have spent a lot of time trying to avoid... has arrived on the Thorn.” She said after she managed to collect her wits a bit.

“There was a reason that the young girls were mostly kept separate from boys... mostly in hopes that their daughters would not catch the attention of Heraldo Arioso... He is just another reason I ran away to ARKS before I was to have my 16th birthday party... because of his... ways. There are stories, I don’t know how many of them were true... but none of them were good. No woman who has ever shared his company, even for only a few hours... has ever been the same.” He listened to Kaori explain what was happening.

“Will I need to kick his ass or kill him?” He asked as he kept her close to him. It was the only question he asked.

“I’m not sure... he is the heir to the company that provides ARKS with most of its weapons... I only know that as long as he’s there, I can’t risk going back to the ship. He is... tenacious, that is a nice way of putting it. Regardless of status... I have heard of even married women falling because of him.” 

“So this man is... seductive or something?” He asked.

“No regard for if a woman is taken or not?”

“Or something would be more accurate... he is more like a Dark Falz dressed as a Rappy. He does what he wants and no one interferes for fear of retaliation... and many are forced to do business with his company and cannot do anything against him. His entire family line has been this way for as long as can be remembered... all the way back to the Photoners that gave rise to his family.” 

“Interesting, but why would he be on the Thorn?” He was curious, but at the same time concerned.


	31. Chapter 31

“If I had to guess... considering what mother said in her text, he’s specifically looking for me. It could be coincidence, but with his family on the Feoh... I doubt it.” She had recovered, considerably, being in his embrace seemed to have calmed her down and helped steady her.

“Why would he be looking for you?” He then paused and said.

“He better not be...”

“I wish I knew. I don’t know enough about him to do more than guess.” 

“If he is looking for you, should you introduce me as being your husband?” He then paused.

“Sorry, I’m just protective of you.” 

“I could, but I don’t think it would help.” She smiled at him softly.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m grateful.” 

“What do you think we should do? I’ll follow your lead on this one.” He asked before he kissed her, she returned the kiss.

“The only thing I am certain of is that I can’t be caught back on that ship alone.” She replied after the kiss ended.

“Then we go together.” He smiled at her.

“Regardless where you go I’ll go with you.” She nodded, quiet a moment before speaking again.

“As bad as it is to say... I think... the best option... is to somehow lure him into a mission... and be done with it. Perhaps toss what remains into the fires of Amduskia.” 

“I’m sure he would probably respond if you wrote him, but that is neither legal nor humane.” 

“Neither is what he’s been up to either, and the only reason he’s lived this long is that he hires the best bodyguards... but he’s also egotistical enough that I think we’d have a shot at it.” 

“Does he sleep with the women who are not the same after being with him?” She nodded.

“Good thing I’ve already claimed you.” He smiled.

“I’d hate to think of what would happen if he found you though...” 

“Agreed.” He thought before speaking.

“If he ever found you where, he would not be returning to the Thorn.” She didn’t seemed bothered by that in the least, despite knowing what it meant; she had never considered killing a human before, but she did not honestly consider Heraldo to be human.

“Now I’m concerned he’ll find us with a simple database search.” He shook his head.

“No matter though.” He smiled.

“It is possible.” She agreed, after all, if he ran into the right person of the Neo Vanguard... he very well could charm the information out of them.

“Let’s hope Stryker has a clear mind then. If anyone would sell intel it would be him.” 

“Let’s hope.” He thought for a moment.

“If he dies in teleport, then all we would have to do is dispose of the body.” 

“Indeed.” Wil began thinking.

“Either way, the death of an heir like that would be viewed as suspicious. How many people would be relieved that he died is my question.” 

“Numbers I can’t count to, I think.” 

“I’d be willing to get my hand covered in blood to protect you, bringing peace to them would be a bonus.” He looked to the dueling blade he had on the wall for a brief moment. She smiled faintly. Truly Kaori had to be the luckiest woman alive to have such a devoted lover, even though they’d been together only a short time and weren’t even married. He placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

“Don’t worry, he won’t lay a hand on you. I won’t allow it.”

“I believe you.” She replied.

“Is he the source of your night terrors?” 

“Since I was fifteen at least.” She replied after a moment’s thought; she hadn’t figured he would know of them since he proved to be a rather heavy sleeper, but perhaps a time or two he had not been as unaware in dreams as she had thought. The thought of the man haunted her for that long angered him. No, it enraged him. The fact that he was the source of many women’s nightmares and heartaches in families and marriages made it even worse. He trembled. Kaori gently lay her head against him. She didn’t say anything, but she understood; it was why she had so easily spoken earlier of the other’s demise. Feeling her head rest against him he calmed down almost instantly, almost as thought she was the anchor and compass that kept him focused on reality, their life together.

“I’m sure we’ll get through this.” 

“I know we will, it’s just a matter of how. Falspawn and creatures that attack us I can handle... but to take the life of another living, essentially human being... I don’t know if I would be able to do that and be okay afterwards. Perhaps it has to do with the code I applied to my life..”

“Perhaps, I think I know of a way to deal with it. As you said, what if he died in transport and just left us with the body?” 

“Right.” He said as he kept her close to him. Was she thinking about poisoning him? Kaori had a different plan and it was risky really, for a lot of reasons, but she knew what she was dealing with. She had to know. He looked at her.

“Whatever it is you are planning... be careful. I don’t want to imagine what things would be like without you.” 

“I feel the same.” 

“Tell me what we need for this, and I’ll see to it that we get it.” 

“The only thing I need you to do is make sure none of those we know visit here for the next seven days. That’s all.” He nodded.

“I’ll set it to where only us and those we escort here have access.”

“I’ll do the rest then.” 

“Be careful.” He said as he adjusted the settings.

“I will be. This will take me some time to do. I need to pick up a few things at the office to do it.” He nodded as she explained.

“Should I have my auxiliary escort you?” 

“Hmm, no, that might seem out of place. I’ll take Siyo with me. That won’t raise any suspicion.” 

“Alright. So when will we set this plan in motion?” 


	32. Chapter 32

“The adjustments are likely to take three days. So that’s about the time frame, then I’ll have to change it back of course.” He nodded, taking time windows into factor, and how precise everything needed to be in consideration so nothing appeared suspicious.

“I’ll leave as soon as Siyo gets back. She’s on a mission, but she should be back within the hour.” It was about half an hour before Siyo returned with a bag full of items from her search. The auxiliary was just a little taller than half Kaori’s height. 

“I was successful today.” She said when she came through the door.

“Good to hear. Leave the pack there by the door, we’ll deal with it later. I have something else I want you to do. I need you to come with me.” Siyo nodded, setting the pack near the door. Wil kissed Kaori before she left.

“Call if things go worse than planned. Do not hesitate to do so.”

“I will. I’ll be back soon.” She replied, giving him another kiss before she left with Siyo on her heels. Wil nodded and made sure proper preparations were made, and relaxing music for restoration of peace. The two returned an hour later, Siyo was carrying what looked like a small case of some sort. He saw the two return, and the small case. He could tell it was going to be an assassination of some type, he wondered if it would be poison or something the target was allergic to that would hasten the process.

“Remind me not to do anything to gain your hatred.” She chuckled a little as she sat down next to the door, Siyo left the case with her while picking up the bag there and walking off with it to deal with the haul. Kaori began to dismantle the panel using various tools and after a moment she removed a chip from the teleporter and replaced it with another, putting the teleporter back together. The work took her most of the evening to do. He could not help but check her out while she worked. 

Seeing her mind at work through this he found both attractive and somewhat terrifying. She was doing exactly as he’d inadvertently suggested... she was going to lure the man to their home and during the transport.. It would be his last. She had given him a small smile when she’d seen him come check on her though, pausing in the work before going back to it. Once she was done she set all the tools in the case and then put the case on one of the coffee tables.

“That was the hard part.” With the trap set, the next part was to lure the man in. That was the easy part. She just needed to grab her tablet. She also wanted to test the thing too... so when she grabbed her tablet she also took out a jar with a small insect in it. Wil was curious as to what would happen. Was it going to fry the insect, or was it going to gas it? Burn it? Freeze it to death? Cook it? She put the jar into the teleporter and set the destination to loop.

“Sorry little guy... not the original plan.” She murmured before she shut the door and activated the teleporter. After two minutes had passed she opened the door and the jar was there, but the insect that had been crawling around was now lying in the bottom of the jar. Seemingly unharmed, but clearly dead. Wil’s eyes widened at the sight of the dead bug.

“That much nonstop teleportation... wow.” 

“Close, but not exactly.” She removed the jar and headed to the balcony to dump the dead insect into the water below.

“I saw the part had the same serial number as the regular. It could pass as a faulty chip. Smart.” 

“That’s because it actually is.” 

“Seems you’ve been saving that for a purpose.” He teased.

“No, actually. It was taken from my grandmother’s home. I don’t know the details... but I think the company that made them wanted us to keep it hushed and paid for grandmother’s funeral... not to mention figure out what went wrong.” 

“Oh... wow.” He thought for a moment.

“When this man dies, will his father be looking to sell the company?” His eyes lit up as though he was thinking something. She gave him a puzzled glance.

“I... do not know. That is something you will have to ask him. I do not know his father.” He nodded, still thinking briefly.

“Nah, that probably wouldn’t be a wise decision...” He was thinking aloud.

“What are you thinking?” She was curious now.

“If I purchased the company soon as it came up for sale, even before it was listed, have it signed over to my name... then with our marriage, should everything work and reach that point which I believe it will, the two companies would basically become one, wouldn’t they?”

“They would indeed, I didn’t consider that... normally I would find attempting it to be... hmm, a touchy thing, but I think Raldolfo is shrewd enough he might very well consider it.” 

“We would set things up where your parents, and this man’s, would be taken care of and not have to worry about a thing, of course.” He shrugged.

“Then again I’m just another ARKS operative to most, what do I know?” She chuckled.

“A lot more than most might think.” She smiled.

“Now I shall contact our guest. He never could resist a supposed damsel who was trapped... As the stories go. Especially if they willingly seek him out for help.” 

“Should I... tie you up to make things look official, take a couple pictures and sent to him from your tablet with a delete upon opening option? Surly if I’ve thought of that he already has.” 

“Interesting, but I meant more in the sense of political than actual.” His face turned a million shades of red.

“Oh. Heheh, my bad.” Then a thought occurred to her and she couldn’t help the teasing smile.

“Though maybe that’s an idea for later...” The teasing smile made it worse, or better, depending on whose perspective.

“Anyway... carry on.” He gave a nervous laugh. She chuckled and picked up the tablet then searched through a list of contacts and began to type up a short message. It wasn’t very long, she wanted to make it seem realistic so she didn’t bother with formalities: 

i need help. here’s the address. i’ll do anything to get out of here.

He jokingly said, dramatically.

“Please, dear sir, save me. I have been fucking kidnapped and am being used for political leverage.” She snorted a little in amused laughter before she hit send.

“Should I hide?” 

“No, you’ll be fine. We just have to play the waiting game now. Give it at least twenty four hours I wager.”

“We can get a lot done in 24 hours.” He teased.

“I imagine we can, what did you have in mind?” She replied back with a slight smile.

“Well... I thought about just holding you in my arms.” He said thoughtfully, nearly forgetting about the towel-only policy they had in place, and the fact he had his on.

“By the way, I cooked dinner.”

“In only that? Must be one of the towel days.” She teased.

“Well, you were busy, had to do something to keep my mind business oriented to save pleasure for later. Didn’t want to break policy by not having anything on at all.” He teased right back.

“Now you’re probably imagining me cooking naked, aren’t you?” 

“What can I say? You make it steamy in the kitchen.” 

“Well there are, in fact, flat surfaces we have not broken in yet.” He fired right back.

“Spicy... I might get to like that flavor after all.” She replied as she set the tablet on the coffee table and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck lightly when she reached him. 

“I trust you know the signals that I said that you would know if I was ready for you, that I was implying you could make your own too, right?” He said as he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

“When I figure any signs out I will be sure to let you know, it’s a work in progress for now.” She replied before kissing him. He returned the kiss.

“In any case, I am glad you are home and that he did not run into you on your way to the office or here.” 

“As am I.” He brought her closer to him.

“It would be our luck he would arrive at the most inopportune time and we’d have to stop.”

“Even so, he can wait. I have no qualms about making him wait while I lavish you in my love.” 

“Then I won’t stop you should you decide to do so.” He winked. She smirked a little, kissing him a little heatedly this time. He welcomed the kiss, somewhat taken aback at how forward she was with it, and returned it the same way. What had he awakened in the past couple days? She drew back with a bit of a smile.

“So then... how hungry are you?” 

“When it comes to you, I’m always hungry for more and can’t get enough.” She flushed with a mix of pleasure and being flustered at the words.

“Then we should definitely eat.” Of course the way she smiled implied that it could be taken a different way...

“Yes we should.” He let his eyes slowly trail over her as though he was undressing her with them. Her flush deepened even as she shifted to tug him to the dining area. He let her lead him to the dining area.


	33. Chapter 33

As they kissed, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the master bedroom and sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace while holding her. She kissed him lovingly as he carried her to the bedroom. He kept his arms around her as they were on the sofa in front of the fireplace, not having any regard for the fact that their garments were in the dining room still. She didn’t seem to care either.

“You’re amazing, Kaori, and I’m glad it’s you who holds my heart.”

“You’re the most amazing person in my life, I can’t imagine it without you.” He slowly caressed her back.

“We’ve definitely learned some things about each other’s bodies, but what is something that you haven’t told me that you’d like me to know?” 

“Hmmm.” She seemed to consider that. He watched the flames as he waited for her to speak.

“I think the only thing you wouldn’t know, or haven’t figured out on your own, would be likely that I have allergies to specific types of medicine. Beyond that, I can’t think of anything off the top of my head... well, no. I take that back, there is one other thing that occurred to me that you probably didn’t know.” 

“Oh? What might that be?” He asked.

“That it was only a day after our first kiss that I began to fantasize about you... no matter how much I tried not to since I barely even knew you, but I couldn’t help myself.” 

“I wanted to take you the night that we kissed... right then and there... but I refrained from expressing or acting upon it for fear of hurting you or driving you away.” She flushed a little.

“As they say hindsight is twenty-twenty... if you’d asked me to stay, I would have.” 

“But we are together now... and the universe is endless, as are the possibilities of what we can do.” He winked at her. She smiled.

“It is, tomorrow is yet another day and we have a couple days at least to relax.” 

“What should we do these couple days?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question. Perhaps there are some topics we can find we haven’t talked about yet.” She paused.

“You could always teach me to cook too.” She said as an idea, her eyes lighting up a little.

“I’ve never told you about my avatar armor, or my avatar form..” He said, thinking aloud.

“I’ll gladly teach you to cook.” 

“That does sound like an interesting topic. I really don’t know much about avatar things.” After a moment’s thought she spoke again.

“I can introduce you to my other pets too if you’d like to see them.” 

“That would be amazing. Would you like to show me your pets one day, and the next I show you my avatar armor and weapon?”

“I believe that sounds like a plan to me. Hmm, but which on which day? I mean, we could flip a coin or something.” She proposed only to yawn.

“Something to think about tomorrow I believe though.” He nodded, yawning as well.

“Hey... you made me yawn.” She chuckled.

“They say they’re contagious... seems to be right.” She yawns again.

Kaori hadn’t missed the mark too much. The two of them had spent the next two days talking, learning more about each other and simply enjoying not only the time off from the usual grind but also the other’s company as well. It was the evening of the second day when something actually happened... or rather, there was a muffled noise. Kaori had been in the bedroom discussing with Siyo what she might send the other off to do next when the sound came. She looked at her auxiliary.

“I think someone has come. Will you see who it is?” Siyo nodded and headed out of the room to go to the front door. As an auxiliary, she had her own special teleportation pad and thus hadn’t needed the front door and came and went, same as always. Kaori had given her a description of the one they were waiting for. 

Wilhelm’s primary way of showing love was through quality time, and that was also the primary way he felt loved. Talking to, laughing with, and spending time with Kaori and getting to know her was definitely, in his mind, time well spent. The short time they’d been together they already knew each other as well as many couples who had been dating for years. 

Upon hearing the muffled noise, his guard rose a little bit, but he was relaxed, being by Kaori’s side. He knew that if the plan did not work, he would be the plan B so she would not have to live with physically killing someone. Kaori waited with him. There wasn’t any other noise for a while, then one of the doors opened to the balcony. 

A faint splash followed and Siyo returned to the room. In one hand was a rather expensive looking ring. She handed it over to Kaori who looked at the ring curiously. She tilted it to see the name engraved on the inside, then nodded and handed it back.

“Good work, if you want to melt it for its value go ahead.” Siyo nodded and walked off with the thing, leaving the two alone in the room. Wil raised an eyebrow.

“Was that...” He had heard the faint splash, vaguely reminded of a mafia depiction he saw in a movie once, and then he refocused on the day at hand.

“A plan successfully executed, yes.” 

“I see. A good thing the ocean creatures will eat the dead.”

“Indeed.” With the deed over with, Kaori relaxed with Wilhelm the rest of the evening. In the morning she set to changing out the chip and rewiring the transporter again so that it would work properly. She would return the chip and the tools another day to where they had been.


	34. Chapter 34

{3 Days later } 

Kaori entered Franca’s Cafe after a mission against the Photoner Fleet... again. She saw Wil the same time he saw her. He was dressed in a rather fancy outfit however, white pants, a coat and boots; though the boots and coat were decorated in blue with golden trimmings, an attire fit for a nobleman. He smiled when he saw her.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you all day. How are you?”

“I’m good, just finished tearing into the photon fleet. You look sharp, going to a dinner party later?” 

“Wanted a brief change from the armor, and only if that party is just you and I.” He said, basically asking her for a date there and then.

“Oh? Well if I had planned for that I might have settled for my usual attire.” She smiled.

“Sometimes the best things that happen are unplanned.” She chuckled, aware he was alluding to their first meeting, which had turned into their very first date before the evening had ended.

“Yes indeed.” 

“How about we find a seat, I was thinking upstairs?” She nodded and then smiled.

“Lead the way then.” Wil led the way to the stairs, past the first floor and to a second, smaller, set of stairs that led up to the top most balcony. He then led her to a table and pulled out a chair for her before sitting in the one across from her, kissing her before going to the other side of the table. She had a slight flush as he settled in the seat across from her.

“I rarely come up here, I forget how nice the view can be.”

“Having you here with me intensifies the beauty of the view.” He winked at her and her flush deepened.

“So how was your day?” 

“Pretty normal, it’s beginning to be a routine now to pulverize those machines.”

“Used to be frustrating but now it’s refreshing?” 

“Almost a stress reliever in some parts of the fight. Nothing like making a metal threat into space scrap.” 

“This time around had some frustration though... I got to lead a group into the flagship to destroy its core.” 

“Oh? Hmm, I led a strike team to rescue some allies.” 

“Interesting how protective they are of a captured vessel, yet laxed when it comes to their own.” 

“Yes, that is strange.” 

“If we understood everything, there would be no need for history, science, or anything. Perhaps this is something best left to be discovered by someone else.” 

“Perhaps so, the mystery of things helps drive life as we know it.” 

“Our relationship is a prime example of that, neither of us could have predicted it.” 

“I have to agree, it’s an example of a lot of things really.” She chuckled a little.

“I think quite a few traditional molds were broken when we got together.” He chuckled as well.

“Indeed, a wonder we haven’t heard complaints.” She joked lightly.

“Not that their opinions matter though.” He winked at her and she smirked a little.

“Oh it matters... it just doesn’t change anything.”

“Incentive to try more.” 

“Heh, let ‘em try.” 

“I was referring to them giving us ideas.” 

“Well I’m all for that then.” She chuckled.

“As am I.”

“Be interesting to see what they come up with.” He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going through that beautiful mind of yours?”

“I was just thinking that I hope there are more warmer ideas than the igloo suggestion.” 

“There is a fireplace downstairs.” She giggled.

“I don’t think I want to crawl into a fireplace though.” 

“I meant in front of it. Best that could happen the other way is pretending you were stuck.” She chuckled, her cheeks warming at the idea.

“The first I can see, but the second... I cannot imagine a reason I would ever get stuck in a fireplace that wouldn’t sound ludacris.” 

“Side note, there are some interesting locations on The Coast, Lillipa, Ruins and Daybreak.”

“Oh? I will have to go with you then to see them.” 

“Then we’ll make it our personal mission to do so.” 

“Sounds like a good goal.” 

“One we can actively work toward.” She nodded.

“I love you, Kaori.” She smiled.

“I love you too Wil.” 

“It seems to be later than I thought. Head to our place?” She nodded.

“A good idea. We should retire for the evening.” The two headed back to the castle to get some rest from the day’s activities.

  
  


The following day Kaori was relaxing after a mission at the cafe when Minasien joined, wearing a navy officer type suit and without the usual armor.

“Hi butterfly!”

“Good afternoon Minasien.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m well and you?”

“Better. Actually took some time to relax on Naverius. Nice to just do that for a change instead of go places and shoot everything in sight.” Kaori nodded, sipping at her tea.

“And what about Willy?” Kaori considered the question before answering, thinking about the most recent of events that no one else knew about.

“He seems to be doing well enough. I am not entirely certain though, I have not seen him since this morning.” 


	35. Chapter 35

“When’s the wedding?” Despite the abruptness of the question, Kaori knew her friend was joking more than being serious.

“Excuse me?” 

“Darn it. I was hoping so hard that would catch you off guard.” Kaori looked at her in puzzlement. Was her friend trying to embarrass her or something?

“Think it’ll ever get that far?” She considered being honest but then again... 

“Hmmm... well I think that’s for us to know and for you to find out.” It wasn’t a lie really, but she didn’t think her friend needed to know just how close she and Wil truly were.

“If I’m around that long.” She leaned back in her chair.

“But I hope so. You deserve some happiness ya know?” Kaori smiled a little as much because she knew that was as close to a yes as she was currently going to give anyone.

“We’ll just have to see then.” Her friend didn’t seem to have picked up on it.

“Your kids will be cute.” Mina nodded as if it were a fact.

“I can picture them...” 

“And what gives you that idea?” 

“Cuz you have a very pretty face and nice long hair. Slender form but not so much that you’re bone thin. Meanwhile he’s kinda a big, strong, muscular, well built man now ain’t he?” It took a lot of her willpower not to picture what her friend was talking about... and more to boot. She knew she’d flush if she did and give way that she knew Wil more intimately than she let on in public.

“Hmm, well I think so. I can’t say I can verify it.” 

“Liar.” She grinned, that did catch Kaori by surprise, but she didn’t let it show.

“He seems like a nice enough guy. Pretty interesting.”

“What makes you think I’m lying though?” Zil joined them as they were talking, nodding to the two.

“Because you’ve fought together, and I quickly call bs that you haven’t seen him outside his armor. In fact I’m willing to bet you’ve seen him shirtless.” Mina wasn’t wrong, but Kaori wasn’t going to verify even that much.

“I saw him at the party and he wasn’t in armor then so you’re not wrong there.”

“Ha, I win.” Mina seemed a little smug. Kaori thought about how to dislodge her friend’s notions from what was close to truth; she shrugged and turned her attention to Zil briefly.

“Hello Zil.”

“Hey Zil, watcha think?” She indicated her outfit. Zil leaned forwards to look over at Mina some.

“Not bad. Makes you look a bit fat though.” She commented.

“At any rate, I fail to see how seeing him in street clothes verifies his physical prowess as you seem to suggest.” Kaori hoped that would be the last on that matter.

“.. fat? Really?” She huffed before turning back to Kaori.

“And it verifies him cuz you have eyes, Kaori! You can look at his arms, his chest, his legs... his butt. Especially the last. Now stop trying to sidetrack that you’ll have cute kids, you will! Don’t crap on my hopeless romantic fantasy.” Kaori raised her eyebrows slightly at the notion.

“Just what do you take me for?” 

“A flesh n blood woman whom has desires, wishes, and a want to be cared for like any one of us?” 

“Be that as it may, I am also a high bred lady and such base actions towards another are considered indecent.”

“And is that who you wanna be? Or are you that cuz your parents said you need to be that way?” 

“High bred or not, a nice ass is a nice ass.” Zil commented.

“Sound advice Zil, sound advice.” 

“I wouldn’t know then, I don’t spend my time staring at other’s posteriors.”

“But you do know whether or not you are who you wanna be.” 

“I do and while my parents have taught me a lot, I have come to my own conclusions about how a lady should act in public.”

“Yuh huh.” Mina grinned.

“I remember the topics I had with noble ladies aback from where I come from, and all of that over tea. Goodness. But... it could certainly differ from region to region.” 

“Unlike the commoner, I do not have the luxury of simply acting on whim in public. I have an image to maintain.”

“Wow... horridly insulting without meaning to be. Good thing I’m rather indifferent to that kinda thing! As for your appearance, still think you ought to be who you wanna be. Otherwise all you’re gonna be by the end of it is “unhappy.” Or felling like you missed something.”

“Hmm, well if you have another name for your status in society I could use that as well. I am not opposed to changing so as not to offend.” 

“It’s simply a matter of lifestyle, Mina. Don’t take it to heart. She has her way, others have theirs.” Zil commented and Kaori nodded.

“Oh I don’t, no worry. It’s just so weird to hear that, especially when I’m not exactly an unknown ARKS op. ... did you know they have lewd art of me out on the communications media?” She snorted in amusement.

“I dunno whether to be flattered or blow them up.” 

“I don’t believe you. Got proof?” 

“One sec..”

“... Hold up I was kidding. I don’t want to see that.” 

“Honestly, most of it is tasteless garbage.” She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

“Not sure what you were expecting.” Kaori replied.

“I’m thankful that never happened to me, and hopefully never will.” Kaori nods in agreement, sipping her tea.

“Yeah lucky you.” She laughs.

“Anyway, ladies, I need to probably finally get back to my room, check in with R.E.G.I.S. You two take care. Kaori, just one day, you ought to damn appearances. Just a thought!”

“You as well Minasien.” The other left. Zil’s gaze shifted towards Kaori.

“So there is nobility among ARKS?” Kaori chuckled a little.

“The irony of her statement and I do not know about nobility, but I am considered high status.”

“How is it defined? By birth or by deed?” 


	36. Chapter 36

“In my case, by birth.”

“Parents were a big deal and you want to follow as best you can in their footsteps?” 

“I’d have to say no, in my case. I am the first of my family to not only runaway successfully, but to be part of ARKS.”

“Sounds like even more pressure in that case. Wanting to hold your name sake as something to be remembered for your success.”

“Well, not entirely. Despite being considered high status I joined ARKS out of rebellion really and because it is what I wished to do with my life rather than be stuck in an office all day looking at weapons that helped win wars. I wanted to actually be there, making the wars end myself.” 

“A commendable approach to say the least. Not something many are willing to take seeing what is on the line by doing so.” She nods a little.

“I knew what I was doing, what it would mean for me personally too, but it was better than not.”

“All the while holding up to your formalities. Not many can do that, especially in a place that is so diverse as this one.”

“Hard as it might seem, it is part of who I am.”

“Which is fair. Though I do suggest that the generalization of ‘commoners’ to not be... tossed around so lightly. Many ya... get offended, as you had seen just a moment ago.” 

“Well, my social skills are perhaps my weakness and I do not have another word for it as of yet.”

“There’s never a proper word for generalization, because it’ll always be incorrect in some way. Best thing is to avoid it.”

“I try, but it cannot always be helped.”

“Naturally. We’re all privy to flaws.” She nods, finishing off her tea.

“Either way, I should be headed off myself. There’s bad guys to slaughter.” She let out a light groan as she ascended from seat. Kaori nodded.

“Have a good evening.”

“And you. Was nice to meet you again.” With that the other left, leaving Kaori to relax in the cafe for the evening. The day would not be complete, however, until she saw him again. Wanting to see the waterfall she headed to take a teleporter that would take her to the dropship that would then teleport her to the ship where the alliance had their quarters. 

She was not expecting to have to deal with Sakura’s temperament... and Ninavask’s not quite competent attempt to calm her down... she at least tried to by listening to her and offering her chocolate. The listening at least helped some to calm her down to more normal levels. Wil had been there and at a loss as to how to help and the other girl, Rixxi, who was green skinned and wearing one of those zip costumes that went to the crotch in black... wasn’t helping either. 

Kaori figured out the problem, in short. Maratami had a completely new look and was calling herself Morgana. Lying about things to try and keep from upsetting Sakura only to actually make things worse. Kaori wasn’t sure why Maratami thought this was ideal, but she did what she could to calm Sakura down. Once Sakura left things were quieter.

“Let’s go look at the waterfall. Let me get out of this armor first.” Wil said and she nodded.

“I’ll be here.” She smiled when he returned.

“You reminded me that I picked up a new outfit today.” 

“You did?” 

“I did. I was thinking about changing into it when you mentioned getting out of your armor.” 

“I think you should.” He smiled.

“I’ll do that when we reach the changing area.” When they did she went in one way and came out the other. The outfit showed more skin than most others she’d worn. It was a jumpsuit with the middle cut out in a stripe going down, the bottoms looked like a purple bikini with partial leggings as it left the inner thighs bare but covered the rest and the white boots had dark purple laces while the top was white, it had a trio of roses on the left breast that were pink and white, and she had some dark purple gloves that went to just up half her upper arms.

“Something a bit more maneuverable on the field.” She said when he met up with her.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to focus in battle.” He winked as the two walked down to the waterfall. She flushed.

“Heh, let’s hope or you might do as I did.” She chuckled.

“I could always charge into battle in a speedo.” She paused in her walking and looked over in a mix of amusement and flushed.

“Somehow I can see you doing that in a battle you knew you could win single handedly.” 

“Elder wouldn’t stand a chance.” He laughed while she snickered a little and the two stopped at the waterfall.

“Heh, this spot has memories.”

“Seriously though, your outfit looks great on you, seems to fit you perfectly. And yes it sure does.” This was the spot of their second date... so to speak.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“I was just happy they had it in my color.” 

“You’ve been looking for something that color too, haven’t you?” She nodded. He gave her a once over.

“Yup, definitely looks good on you.” He said and then looked at the waterfall as she flushed slightly.

“What would you like to talk about?” 

“Hmm, why don’t you tell me about your day? I haven’t seen you since this morning. Which reminds me. I caught up with Leila and Minasein.”

“You did?”

“Yes. They’re about the same as always. Though Minasein thought she could catch me off guard.”

“Did she succeed this time?” He was curious. She chuckled.

“No and she was a little disappointed.”

“Knowing how she is, I figure I probably know what it was about.” At the sound of a PA announcement Wilhelm reached over to the wall where a speaker was and flicked it off.

“Probably so. After asking when the wedding was, she mentioned kids. Apparently we’re like some fantasy for her.” 


	37. Chapter 37

“It would seem so.” He chuckled. 

“All those things will come with time.” She nodded.

“I think she’s rushing her fantasy a bit though in comparison to reality.” 

“Depends on if you look at things with tradition in mind or not.” He shrugged.

“That is true.” He walked closer to the waterfall, she watched him thoughtfully. She wondered what he was thinking about as he walked back to her, he hadn’t really told her about his day. As if realizing this, he spoke.

“My day was good, but right now is the best part of it, being with you.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you had a good day.” There was a pause before he spoke.

“My parents contacted me again today. They would like to meet up sometime in the coming weeks.”

“Oh? Well, that should be interesting. I hope things go well then.” 

“I’m sure it will. From what I've researched my father looks like me, but with grey hair and my mother is about as tall as yours is.” 

“So you get your dashing looks from him then?” 

“I believe so.” She nods thoughtfully with a smile. He looked at her.

“You truly are the best thing that has ever entered my life.” She smiles as she meets his gaze.

“I can say the same.” He closed the distance and brought her into a kiss, the way he believed he should have initially greeted her. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

“I had a nightmare last night. I don’t know where it even came from.” He said when they parted from the kiss. She tilted her head slightly, waiting though for him to speak or not of it.

“I can’t remember all the details, but we were at the castle, and I was murdered by somebody. The rest of the time it felt as though I was staring down at events as they unfolded. You avenged my death, then you immediately contacted everyone and let them know what had happened, and never went on another mission ever again. That was the first time I’ve had a nightmare for as long as I can remember.” Kaori listened quietly through the entire thing, even afterwards she didn’t speak right away. Seeming to be thoughtful.

“All I know is that I woke up, and was glad it was only a nightmare.” She nods.

“It sounds very accurate... for a nightmare.” He placed a hand on her cheek.

“I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to leave you alone like that.” She gently nuzzled into the touch. After a moment she said softly.

“I think things would happen like that. I’d be lost without you.” 

“It would be the same way for me if that happened to you. I would just want to disappear.”

“As would I... but, I think I would live, if only because I know you’d want me to.” 

“I would want you to keep living, but the moment you passed on I would be right there to greet you.” 

“And I would wait for you.” His mind shifted back to the earlier conversation.

“The subjects of marriage and children, I never asked you about those. Do you want both or either of those things?”

“Some day. As you said earlier, they will come in time.” She smiled.

“And when the time is right we will both know.” He smiled as well.

“So we shall.” 

“I’m sure my parents are going to like you.” 

“I hope so. I’m not letting you get away.” She smiled teasingly.

“I’m flattered that you’d say that.” 

“I mean it. I have every intention of sticking like glue.” 

“Same here. I’m not going anywhere, and I damn sure am not letting go.” He took her hand in his.

“Think we should host my parents, or should we go to them?” She smiled, lightly clasping his hand with hers in return.

“I think it would be nice to play host for a little while. It might help ease any concerns they have.” 

“I did tell them about you, by the way.”

“Oh? Did you tell them I’m a grape?” She asked jokingly.

“No, but I did say there was a woman of incomparable beauty who has captured my interest and holds my heart.” She flushed, she did not have a comeback for that one.

“We should probably head back before they close down the teleporters for maintenance.” He was making mental notes of what needed to be done to prepare to host his parents, the email he would need to send to Jacobi in the coming days as well. Kaori nodded in agreement though she had stayed behind to talk a bit with Rhed and Zil about the incident before she headed off to the teleporter herself and to home, with ten minutes to spare.


	38. Chapter 38

Seven days had passed since the ‘incident’ and Wilhelm’s nightmare regarding an alternative line of what could have happened. In those seven days, there was a brief investigation that concluded a faulty chip was the cause of disappearance and likely death, then after that life seemed to resume normally, or as close to normal as they could get. During that time, Wil taught Kaori the basics of cooking, including how not to cut oneself with a knife, and the importance of presentation when it comes to food.

Also, he sent an email to Jacobi requesting some silver and diamond from the mines on Earth, as he had a surprise in store for Kaori that he would be making himself. Then, lastly, they prepared the house to host his parents, and the meal that would go along with that. He did not know what type of people his parents were, just what they looked like thanks to a picture and sounded like over the phone. This should be an interesting meeting, after nearly 30 years of not knowing them. 

Wilhelm seemed restless, pacing back and forth in the foyer, obviously nervous, even more than he was when he’d contacted Kaori’s parents to ask for their blessing as he waited for his parents to arrive. An email on his tablet, to ensure secrecy, had been the result along with the requested items, the letter read: 

We’re pleased to hear this news. You have our full support and well wishes for the future.

Jacobi & Ariya

Kaori was coming into the room at that moment after changing into an elegant white dress with a slit up the left side that allowed for more easy movement. It was decorated with golden patterns around the collar and along the hems where it ended, leaving her shoulders bare. A pattern on both sides trailed over her figure and met with a pattern at her waist that made it seem like a belt with stones hanging from it. Gold lined the edges of the dress and the slit of the dress stopped just below her hip. 

She had sleeves, however, that came with this dress, they settled just above her elbow and billowed out like small bells with golden diamond and triangle patterns along the ends towards her hands. The gloves she wore were white and had a golden border, though they were not full gloves as they stopped just below her thumb, not quite reaching the wrist. She also had a golden garter she wore on her left leg midway down her thigh, the boots she wore went a little above her knees and had golden triangle patterns pointing down towards the intricate patterns along the front of the boots that were arched like high heels. 

The top of her garment was a little different from the rest. As the gold fringe followed a line over her chest, outlining it and around to her back while separating the soft black semi transparent material that went upwards and formed the collar of the dress. Around her neck was her usual golden necklace that was of some winged bird. As usual, her lavender hair was pulled back and up into a long ponytail, her bangs parted to the sides away from her face but also two strands hung down her nose in a cross pattern that held the two strands in place often and out of the way of her eyes.

“You look stunning, sweetheart.” He said as he walked over to her and kissed her after he saw her. She eased his anxiety just by walking into the same room as him, it was as though she was his anchor to reality, or something like that. She smiled.

“Sweeter than sugar.” She replied after the kiss.

“And all this sweetness is yours. That dress really does look great on you.” Before she could reply they heard the teleporter sound and the door opened. The first one through was his mother. It looked like she would come up to about Wil’s chest. She was of a relatively slender build, had brunette hair and green eyes. The simple blue blouse and pants did nothing to detract from her beauty.

The last one through was his father, who was just as tall as Wil was, every aspect of their appearance similar except the fact that his father looked older, and had grey hair instead of Wil’s blonde, and eyes that were almost the color of steel. He was dressed in a nice navy shirt and pants. It was Wil’s first time seeing his parents in person. At first, he was at a loss for words.

“Kaori, this is Vincent and Guinlyn Arotrin...” He paused as the reality of the moment sank in.

“My father and mother.” Guinlyn’s eyes seemed to have tears in them as they approached Wil and Kaori.

“Thirty years... and you look as handsome as your father did when he was your age.” She said before taking Wil into her embrace. This was foreign to him. He had never felt a woman’s arms around him that weren’t Kaori’s, but this... He would never forget. It was the first time he felt his mother’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

“Seems you have done very well for yourself, son.” Vincent said as he also approached.

“If you squeeze our son any harder he isn’t going to be able to breathe.” He said lightheartedly.

“Kaori, right?” Vincent asked.

“It is an honor to finally have a face to go with the name. Wil spoke of your beauty and sweet spirit, and it seems his words may be only scratching the surface.” Kaori had watched mother and son reunite before Vincent spoke to her. She smiled at him.

“Yes sir. It’s an honor to meet you both.” Mother and son let go of each other and Guinlyn seemed to regain her composure.

“And you must be Kaori.” She said with a smile.

“It seems our son does have good taste. How did you two meet?” Vincent looked at Wil before asking.

“How did you wind up joining ARKS?”

“Thank you ma’am. We met at a group meeting, the alliance was having some down time before the holidays and I was sort of herded into the party. Best thing ever to happen to me.” 

“Vincent and I met in a similar way. We had just finished our Earth Guide training and were at an event to celebrate that. Shortly after we started talking, and the rest is history. When I found out I was pregnant with Wil, we both stepped down and retired.” She smiled.

“I’m sure Wil feels the same as you do about the party.” Wil, meanwhile, explained to his father that he had been wounded on assignment and an ARKS operative found him and brought him to the ship for treatment.


	39. Chapter 39

Kaori smiled.

“I know that was how I felt after we got to talking. Though had someone we both knew not shouted to the whole group we should be a couple I am not sure I would have found the nerve to approach him. I’m not exactly a social butterfly.” Guinlyn seemed intrigued by Kaori.

“Social gatherings are never easy, but judging by the way he talks about you and steals glances at you, I would say that if you wouldn’t have approached him, he may have approached you.” She seemed to think for a moment.

“Aside from ARKS, what do you do?” Wil and Vincent, as the two ladies talked, got on the subject of life as ARKS, and he explained how he had met Kaori at a get-together their alliance had before the holidays at the end of that.

“I run the Intelligence Department of Melodies, they specialize in harmonizers and made the first of them before the class was even announced.”

“I see... didn’t they just purchase some land on Earth?” Vincent asked. Guinlyn’s gaze moved back and forth between the two of them. Wil looked at Kaori as though to ask if she wanted him to explain that or not. Kaori nodded slightly and turned to Vincent. She saw no harm in explaining.

“They did. The company is run by my parents. After meeting Wil a business deal was struck between him and the company heads regarding branching out on Earth.” Vincent seemed satisfied with the explanation.

“So does that make you the heiress of the company?” He asked.

“It does, yes. My parents are... big advocates of family when they drew up their will in regards to the company.” That was a nice way of putting it. She didn’t think she should paint her own parents in a bad light to her future in laws. Vincent then looked at Wil.

“Seems you left out some details there.” Wil chuckled and nodded.

“I did, because I didn’t want either of you thinking I was with her for money or prestige.” Guinlyn heard Wil’s answer and then asked Kaori.

“What was your first impression of Wil?” She turned back to the woman.

“Hmm, well I didn’t have one until I met him. I’d heard of him through a friend of mine who was in the alliance and I saw him a handful of times from a distance before we met but didn’t know what to think.” She seemed thoughtful a moment, debating on telling them about his nickname among those in the alliance, but deciding against it for now.

“I remember I went over to him and the first thing I noticed was there was something I just felt the moment our gazes met. Like I had found something I’d needed, but didn’t even know I should have been looking for it.” Wil nodded in agreement with what Kaori said.

“When our gazes met it felt like nothing else mattered but her. In that moment, all the noise around us became nothing more than faded background and we started talking.” Kaori nodded.

“I admit I don’t even remember who was all there aside from our host... who was the one who shouted about us in the first place.” She chuckled. Recalling the memory, she had been between shocked and unamused that a woman she’d barely known had said something so outlandish, yet it had proven to be so very true... 

“Leila is definitely a lively one.” 

“I’m glad they talked me into going to that.” Will chuckled and then said.

“We do have dinner ready if you both are hungry.” Guinlyn seemed to perk up at the mention of food. She clearly was the one who liked to eat in that relationship. Vincent laughed at his wife’s reaction.

“Dinner does sound good.”

“Then we should see to it. I believe that Phineas has been keeping the food warm while Siyo has been keeping an eye on-” She was interrupted by a muffled yip and the muffled words that sounded like “Wanda that is not a chew toy!”

“my pets.” Wilhelm couldn’t help but laugh out loud when he heard Siyo.

“It sounds like my Wanda is giving her a bit of a hard time again. Wanda likes to chew on things when she gets bored and I haven’t taken her out on a mission today like usual.” She chuckled a little. Vincent and Guinlyn chuckled at that and followed them into the dining room.

“Pets are like that sometimes, even ones on Earth.” 

“They are better people than I ever hoped they would be.” Wil mouthed to Kaori. She smiled and nodded slightly in agreement to him. She had hoped for the best for his sake and it seemed it had been true. She was happy for him.

Due to the craziness caused by the Photoner fleet, many holiday gatherings had been postponed. So the meal was more like a traditional Thanksgiving or Season of Gifts feast than it was just an ordinary dinner, and there was plenty. The evening turned into night as they talked and laughed over dinner. He told them about what the two years before meeting Kaori were like, getting accustomed to ship life instead of feet consistently on Earth and the differences and similarities, some of the customs that existed on the ship that didn’t quite exist on Earth or ones that had been forgotten with time. It was a nice, wholesome dinner conversation, nothing vulgar or morbid mentioned. 

Wil and Kaori weren’t even married and they were already treating her like family, as though they had known her for years. She had seemed to do the same in kind. Kaori was quite content and happy with the conversation, she told them about how she had ended up in the alliance thanks to a childhood friend, but glossed over years before her time in the alliance as an ARKS. The night grew later and his parents both said that they had to get going, thanked them both for the meal and having them over, and hugged them both before leaving. After everything was said and done, Will looked at Kaori and smiled.

“Thank you for agreeing to have them over. That... meant more to me than I could ever put into words. I feel like I had known them all my life even though I’d never seen them before today. A million times over, thank you for being by my side when it happened.”

“I’m glad I could be. I wouldn’t have missed that for anything in the universe.” Wil kissed her gently.

“My auxiliary will take care of the dishes and cleanup, which means we have the rest of the night to ourselves, and I still owe you that massage I promised you weeks ago.” She chuckled a bit.

“Sounds like a plan then.”


	40. Chapter 40

“I’ll get the massage oil, you go ahead and get ready.” She nodded and headed to the bedroom. She decided that, at least to start, the bathing suit she had would work nicely. While she was getting ready he found the massage oil and went to the bedroom. He could not help but let his eyes wander over her as he entered. 

She had stretched out on the bed, using her arms as a pillow of sorts as she lay on her stomach. The wings she usually wore were settled in a corner. She didn’t usually wear them unless she left the castle. Wil approached the bed and put some of the massage oil on his hands to warm it up so it wasn’t cold on her. He knelt on the bed beside her and began massaging her shoulders.

“Had some practice?” She asked after a moment.

“Does kneading bread dough count as practice?” He asked as he continued massaging her, adding more oil and working his way down her back slowly. She chuckled.

“Not exactly.” He smiled.

“Then no, like everything else we’ve done, you’re my first for this too.” 

“You’re a natural then.” He massaged his way down to her hips, then down the backs of her legs.

“I don’t see how you walk in heels. I’d fall all over the place.” He said, reaching her feet and massaging them as well, careful not to apply too much pressure.

“Mmm, well, one gets used to it. Mother said the first time I walked in heels when I was a teenager I walked about like an infant taking their first step... very unsteadily and waddling like a bird.” He couldn’t help but chuckle when she said that, picturing it take place as she described it.

“That probably would have been cute and concerning to watch.” He said as he thought for a moment and kissed her shoulder.

“If you’d like this to be full body, I 'll need you to roll over.” He winked at her.

“I can do that.” She replied with a chuckle and shifted to roll over. He smirked and dripped some of the cool massage oil on her skin before starting to massage where it touched. She seemed faintly amused as she watched him. Would wonders never cease? She hoped that was the case.

When he glanced out the window, and the sun had already risen. It felt like they had started right after his parents had left. She chuckled when her glance followed his. 

“It’s a good thing we have one more day of leave.” He chuckled.

“It is.” She agreed. They had taken off a couple days for this meeting. He gently kissed her and rolled over to where he was holding her.

“I love you, Kaori.” She smiled.

“I love you too, Wil.” 

“It’s a good thing we don’t live on the ship. We would have kept everyone awake.” 

“Most definitely.” She said with a chuckle.

“How we hadn’t met sooner I’ll never know.”

“Nor I.” As the new day dawned, Kaori smiled, for this was a new day of happiness. She had finally ended the chapter of her life that had overshadowed everything and while this wasn't a fairy tale happily ever after, for there were still threats out there to be dealt with, this was a perfect beginning to the next chapter of her tale. Because it wasn't over yet.


End file.
